Here Be Dragons and Such
by RagnarWolf
Summary: Here is the sequel to "Something Old, New, or Different." What do you do when everything you know, you lose. Old friends are back, and with some old enemies. New Chapter UP 3/26/13
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: So here is the sequel to 'Something Old,New, and Different. I hope you guys like this one as well. I am just going to make this one a M rating, because well I just am.**_

_**As always, I don't own Lost Girl, I don't make anything out of this except the fun of writing it.**_

_** Here Be Dragons and such... **__by RagnarWolf_

_Prologue- _

It had been a week since he had seen the events in the Council of Elders Chamber. When the Queen of the Dragons had made her appearance announcing to all the Fae that the Dragons were back. And specifically that the doctor that they had all thought of as a human was not only one of them, but was the granddaughter of the Dragon Queen herself. A week since he had been humiliated by his clans old enemies, in front of the gathered Fae that were there. He had lost a lot of influence that day and he made an oath that he would make the Dragon Queen pay for her actions. He knew that he could not take her on directly she was much to powerful, but he could hurt her by hurting her granddaughter. He had thought and planned for many days trying to come up with the perfect way and finally he had come up with one. And if he was able to make the unaligned succubus suffer also more the better, she had interrupted too many plans of the Elders as well. So he was now here at the seeming peaceful house in this small neighborhood, as he rose to knock on the door it opened by itself.

"Enter Elder Nash, tell me what do you come to me for?" The Norn asked from her chair near the fireplace. A large tree whose trunk was so large that it would take two people holding hands to reach around it to encircle it. The many shelves on her walls showed an assortment of jars and canisters lined up on them.

"I want to make someone suffer," the Elder answered, the nervousness at being so close to the powerful Fae was getting to him.

"Ahh, you seek to make the Queen of the Dragons suffer, not an easy thing to do and maybe not possible." The Norn stated as she looked into the Elders eyes seeing his heart's desire and what he loved most in the world. "But it is not she you wish me to make suffer, it is someone she cares for though."

"Yes she has a granddaughter, one that has but recently gained her powers. Is it possible for you do this or have I wasted my time coming here." The Elder was getting a little anxious and this woman sent the jitters through him.

"Of course I can do it, but are you willing to pay the price for this it gift?" The Norn asked Elder, she knew that he would give, she could sense his desperation and thirst for revenge. This is what she fed on that extreme wanting of the powerful, that she took their greatest want or love from them was just for fun. She had been doing this millennia or so, and she had the collection some held goodness others horrible.

"Yes anything you want is yours all you need is but ask." The Elder had a vast amount of wealth and powerful resources, he would pay well for this act. "Take it and let it be done."

"Very well, I will make the granddaughter of the Dragon Queen suffer and I take.." as she placed her hand over the heart of the Elder. "your ambition and lust for power." And a white light shone where her hand was on his chest, just as he reached to stop her from taking his future plans but it was too late.

"No you can't take that," and he no longer felt that drive to become leader of the Fae. His wish to be a leader was no more, he did not even want to be an Elder anymore and planned on resigning as soon as he left here. And he found himself standing outside with the door shut, and his hand lifted to knock. He knocked on the door, hoping to find the Norn here to help him with his problem. And as the door the opened, standing there was a medium-sized man who had to be at least sixty or so.

"Yes? Can I help you?" The man asked the Elder Fae, Nash could tell this was just a human. Had he gotten the wrong house? He thought this was the place, he was sure of it.

"I was looking for the Norn?" Nash asked thinking this might be a servant of the old witch for appearance. He himself owned a few humans to cover his businesses in the outside world.

"The Norns? No I have never heard of them. I think you may have the wrong neighborhood, there isn't anyone in this community named Norn here. Maybe you meant the Neahley's down the street, but there hasn't been any Norns lived here." The old human answered, thinking this man had been give bad directions, but he had lived in the gated community for thirty years and he knew everyone. "Sorry fella, wish I could have helped you more." As he started to close the door to the house, leaving the Elder on the porch.

Elder Nash could have sworn he knew where to go, well he would just have to try something else out first. But first he had to resign from being an Elder, he just did not want to lead the Fae anymore. He didn't even remember why he wanted the position in the first place, he had entertained the idea of one day leading the Fae but no that would be too much work and had dismissed the idea completely. Now he had just to get home and write his letter of departure, he would think of a way to get back at the Dragon Queen soon.

_xxx_

Lauren was sitting on a lounge chair on the roof of the Clubhouse, which Kenzi usually called the crack shack, in nothing but a very tiny red bikini which contrasted with her light skin. She had found that no matter how much time she spent in the sun she really didn't tan or burn. She had taken the week off from going back to the compound and her job, which she had planned on taking with the Light Fae. She had invested to much time and effort to just leave it at the first opportunity and really deep down she did love her work and all the research that went with it. No she was perfectly content to stay where she was, but now she was free to make the decisions about herself freely. And this made her just smile more and feel happier about how life was going, it didn't hurt to have a girlfriend that loved her either which was something she was more than happy to return ten fold.

"You know if you keep thinking all those happy thoughts about me, I am going to go blind from your aura and the sun's glare." The aforementioned girlfriend who was in matching black bikini next to her in other lounge chair, smirking at the blonde doctor. "And you are making me hungry, and not in the cheeseburger and fries kinda way." As Bo stood and moved to her girlfriends chair sitting down to straddle the blonde who had a knowing smirk on her face.

"I don't know what you mean? I am not feeling hungry at all, quite the opposite I am feeling full now that you mention it." As she moved her hand up the succubus' back to find the string keeping the one size to small top covering the brunettes peaking breasts in place. "You say you are hungry, but not for a cheeseburger, well then how about pasta?" The tease in her voice not quite as effective, since she had undone the string and was looking up to see the breasts she loved so much free and clear of any covering. And in a surge of need she raised up to place her mouth on Bo's right nipple as her left hand had made its way down the front of the succubus' body between them and easily in to the black bottoms.

"Lauren, I neeeed you." As she felt the blonde's perfectly long finger thrust inside her she could feel each thrust, some slow and steady others fast and hard, never staying the same speed consistently. It made her go wild with desire and felt so fucking so good, if there was one thing that Bo knew for sure was that Lauren was the best lover she had ever had. But now she could not think about such things, her thoughts were jumbled with love and lust for those damn fingers. But the doctor had a cruelty all her own as just when Bo thought she was going to climax the fingers stopped and moved out of her to her unoccupied breast. As it swirled her nipple pulling and pinching it, she tried to grind her center into the blonde below her. But just as she was about to make a protest when she realized she still had on the bottom part of her bikini, the mouth that had tortured her right nipple suddenly stopped in a soft pop. She had just enough time to look down before the blonde continued the torture on her left nipple and her other hand had found its way down inside her bottom to continue the sweet torture that the doctor's other fingers had started with its ever-changing pace. The only thing that Bo could think about at the moment was keeping the doctor in place so she wrapped her arms around the blonde and just held her place. It only took a few more moments before she felt her climax hit, as her inner walls tightened on the blonde's fingers in the throes of her orgasm. She looked down and only saw love and passion in the blonde's eyes. As she came down from her orgasm, only to see the doctor place her own fingers in her mouth and suck the succubus' juices from her fingers. Bo's eyes went straight to blue as she leaned down to give the doctor a passionate kiss as she started to pull the blue with gold specks colored chi out of the blonde, she vaguely could taste herself but was lost to her own second climax. The blonde for her part continued to fondle Bo's breast and nipple with one hand and had sent her fingers back inside the Bo's pants and was stroking her once again.

Bo could only describe making love to the blonde as mind-blowing and all-consuming, her chi was powerful and would keep her full for days even so far as increasing her healing ability to its maximum. They had found that out when after a particular nasty fight with a underfae she had been run through with a sword, she was shocked as the wound healed itself seconds after the sword was removed. She had found herself watching the wound seal itself she could see the blue and gold coloring chi cascading around the wound. Kenzi had freaked the hell out as she watched the wound heal also, she had been about to call the doctor when she saw what Bo was looking at. She had asked her best friend who she had feed on since Lauren had not been able to come over for two days while she took care of some Elder who had been hurt and was in need of surgery even though she had taken the week off.

"That was amazing, baby." Bo finally was able to speak, as she moved her own hands down towards the blonde's own bikini. She removed the article of clothing as she moved down the blonde's body placing kisses along the path. She could feel the heat from the sun on the blonde's skin and that only made the path her tongue was leaving cool on the doctor's skin. She could hear the blonde's breathing increasing as her chest was heaving with desire. Bo made her way down to Lauren's hip line and started tracing the birthmark of wings and a halo there. This was one of her favorite spots on the doctor, and she really did enjoy tracing it out with her tongue. She then moved to her favorite spot and with one last look up into the golden eyes of her girlfriend, she plunged her tongue deep into the blonde's center. Her girlfriend may be good with her fingers and such, but Bo was a master of using her tongue to draw out the pleasure in the doctor. Her hands needed occupying so she moved them up to cup and knead the doctor's breasts as she continued to plunge and lick the blonde's moistened center. Taking her time to fully draw out the pleasure, she knew Lauren was close to going over the edge all she needed was one more plunge and as she withdrew her tongue she quickly sucked on the doctor's clit using her tongue to twirl it around in her mouth. As she sucked and licked, the doctor came undone and had her own orgasm. Bo moved one of her hands down to use her fingers to thrust in and out while she continued her oral assault on the blonde's clit. She was very aware that at some point Lauren's legs had been placed on her shoulders and had effectively locked her in place, of course she would not have been able to move her head anyway since Lauren's hands were on the back of her head pushing her more into her. Bo just chuckled at this predicament that she found herself loving, which only sent vibrations down through her tongue and mouth that was continuing it assault. Lauren had her second and third orgasm when she had felt the vibrations from Bo's mouth on her already very sensitive center.

As Bo moved back up the blonde's body retracing the path her tongue's had taken on its downward path until she reached the spot just below the doctor's chin that she knew drew her girlfriend crazy. She kissed and sucked on this spot that drove her girlfriend crazy with lust before moving her lips to make contact with Lauren's for a long passionate kiss that conveyed her love for her doctor.

"I love you, you know that." Lauren said with all the love and honesty she felt for Bo, as she looked into the succubus' beautiful brown eyes which still had a hint of blue still in them. "You are incredible and still take my breath away every time."

"I love you too, baby. I never thought I would find someone who makes everything make sense and makes the world stop spinning." Bo answered as she snuggled down on top of the blonde below her. "Never forget that, you are my normal." As she kissed the blonde doctor again, this time not out of need but to just convey her love for her soul mate. As she felt the doctor's hands move to her ass giving it a gentle squeeze but had moved her closer to the blonde as well. She found her want for her girlfriend swiftly returning as she felt their centers press against each other sending waves of pleasure through both. She increased the pressure of the kiss as she slowly swayed her hips against the blonde to further the pressure and contact they felt. Soon they were both overcome by their mutual climaxes at the pressing of their pleasurable contact.

"Yo' sexfiends, if you two don't stop the damn city is going to hear you." Kenzi yelled at the two from the rooftop access door, her hands clearly over her eyes hiding the view from her 'innocent' eyes. "And you, hotpants or rather nopants, need to call the Ash he called."

"OMG are we still on the roof. Where are my clothes." Lauren's embarrassed panic was amusing to see as Bo moved to get up only to find the blonde press her back to cover herself with the succubus' body. "Are you crazy, if you get up people could see me."

Laughing at her embarrassed panicky girlfriend, "But if I don't get up how you are you going to put your clothes on." She herself had no problem with her body or who saw it, but Lauren was a little more private and conservative. The fact they had just had mind-blowing sex on the roof, was a surprise to Bo already and no need to press her luck if she wanted a repeat of said surprise. "Its a little late for modesty now, sweetie. As she once again moved to get up, but this time she had found the blonde's top and was placing it on her girlfriend and tying the knot for her. Giving one last kiss she was able to move off the doctor to find her own clothes. Seeing that Kenzi had already left, she helped her girlfriend who had pulled a towel around her waist Bo could see the doctor's bikini bottom still laying on the rooftop. She picked up the article of clothing and twirled Lauren around to give her another mind-blowing kiss, before she took off running for the door with the blonde's waist towel and bikini bottoms with her. "Catch me if you can."

"Bo, give me that back." As she tried to hide her very naked bottom half as she made her way to door as quickly as she could while keeping some modesty. "Bo, I swear if you don't give me that back you will never see me naked again." She yelled out towards the retreating Bo, who stopped immediately and turned.

"Now that is just mean." As she walked back towards the doctor, placing the towel around her waist for her. "You know I was just joking with you. I would starve to death if I didn't get to see you naked." She could tell by Lauren's aura that it was all false threats, the doctor maybe conservative and private but she still loved Bo.

"Well I will tell you what, we will race to the door. Loser has to do what the winner wants for a week. How about it?" Lauren smiled at the succubus, if Bo had paid more attention you would have seen the dangerous glint in the doctor's golden eyes. "Or are you scared of a little race?"

Bo knew that she was faster than Lauren, so this was in the bag. And as she looked into the eyes of the doctor all she saw was love and was that desperation. "Ok babe, but when I win we are so having sex everywhere we can. And to be fair I will even let you say when to go."

As they both lined up on the other side of the roof from the door, Bo was sure this was going to be an easy win. She would not make the doctor have sex in too public of a place, after all she only had a week of victory sex so she had to remember after a week it might be bad to get on Lauren's embarrassed side. She saw the doctor line up next to and as she turned to face the door for her sprint, she heard Lauren start her countdown.

"On three," Lauren started as she moved to the line. She had moved her towel to cover her bikini top as well. She had taken off her flip-flops so she would not trip, seeing that Bo still had her's on though she smiled. "One"

"Two" As Bo raised her hips, to push-off. She probably should have told Lauren that had run track when she was a teenager, and had even won two medals in competition. But she reasoned that since the doctor did not ask, she didn't need to know at the moment.

As Lauren prepared to say three, she dropped her towel and with it her bikini top and the bottom she had in her hand they both landed on said towel. "Three," as she saw out of her side view Bo's eyes going immediately to the towel and bikini and stumble as she looked up to see a very nude Lauren sprint across the roof.

Bo was too stunned to move for a few seconds as she watched Lauren's beautiful nude body running in stride, the sight of it sent her to a very naughty version of running towards each other on a hillside with cheesy love songs running the background. The things she planned to do on that hillside with said running nude blonde, and then she realized she had just been played.

"Oh that is so cheating," Bo yelled at her girlfriend. She was trying to concentrate on running in these damn flip-flops and not slide while watching the perfect ass of her girlfriend run for the door. And as she took her fourth step and lost all her concentration she fell, yeah she had just been played as she saw that the doctor was at the door. She had lost fair and square, as she got up to walk towards the door. "Well I guess I am yours to command now, oh beautiful one."

"Well my first command is would you please bring me my towel. I don't think Kenzi wants to see me au-natural." As she posed out of view of the rooftop but clearly where Bo could see her, as she picked up the towel and wrapping it around the blonde to cover her nakedness when she reached her girl. Giving her a chaste kiss, to congratulate her on winning. Bo really didn't care about losing, if it helped the blonde overcome some of her shyness it was still a win for her in her books. "Don't worry I wont make you do anything you wouldn't want to do already." Giving Bo a knowing look before kissing her and then heading down to Bo's bedroom. As they approached the second floor where Bo's and Kenzi's room were, they both heard Kenzi.

"I think the police are coming they heard a lot of moaning and something about indecent exposure also." Kenzi yelled at them as she was playing her video game. "I am going to need so much damn therapy."


	2. Chapter 2

1

As Bo made her way into the Dal Riatta, she saw Trick at the bar wiping it down like he usually did when he was not busy. She was in a good mood, and there was nothing that could change that at the moment. She had been trying to help her mother out since her de-possessing from the Garuda, she was still hoping that now that she was here she could find out who her father was. Aife was still not wanting to tell her, she had kept telling Bo that she could not remember exactly but Bo could tell that she had an idea. She was not going to press her for now, Aife still needed a lot of help with the Light and Dark sides. Even though she was technically under the protection of Lauren's mom, Gaia, even she knew that since the Sister had left to return her friend Edwick's body back to his ancestral tomb since he had passed away the other day. Bo had made sure that the Ash was keeping his word and not coming after Aife, the Ash had restated that his business with her was over. He mentioned though that he expected Aife to be controlled though, she had done a lot of damage that he could not forgive. She would have to make reparations but Trick had said that he would pay for all damages and gave his word that he would keep an eye on her.

"Hey gramps," Bo smiled at the waykeeper, after being shocked to learn that Trick was her grandfather she had come to joke with him alot. She still called him Trick mostly, but sometimes when she was in a good mood she liked to be playful with everyone and that meant she called her grandfather, Gramps.

Trick bristled when he had first heard his granddaughter's nickname for him, but he had grown accustomed to it so much he now liked it when she used the terms. Of course after he found out that when Bo was in the mood to use that nickname she was in a good mood and that only came from one thing. Which he would not even think about, for his own sanity. He had been married to a succubus and could already see the look that had been on his own wife's face after they had been together. Yes he did not dwell on Bo's happy moods anymore than he had to already.

"Bo, what brings you to here this afternoon? Where are Lauren and Kenzi, they are usually with you when you show these days." Trick gave her smile, and a wink.

"Lauren got a call from the Ash asking if she would mind to come see a fae that was injured that was working for the Ash. And of course Lauren being who she is, rushed over to the compound. And well Kenzi will be here in a few moments, she is making a phone call outside to one of her 'cousins'. And speaking of the devil ...here she is." As she saw her friend come into the Dal.

"Trickster, set me up something cold and delicious." As the waykeeper gave her a beer in a frosted glass, he was still amazed at the amount of alcohol that the human could put away. "So now that the dynamic duo is here, what brings you to my humble establishment?"

"Well you see, we need something very very very important. It is a matter of life and death, I think." Kenzi started seeing the amused look on Bo's face, she was not surprised to see that happy look.

"Are you in trouble? What do need, I will see what I can do." Trick was already fearing the worst. Bo had a habit of finding trouble, or of it finding her. He had even pulled out his old books on all things Fae that he kept in his vault and placed them on two huge bookcases that he had acquired for them. With Bo around it would be faster if they were on the bookcases and not in the boxes he had them stored in vault. "Describe what it is and I will see if know what your facing."

"Well here is the thing, it can be dangerous if ignored it would probally take you about two weeks to die if you ignored the symptoms." Kenzi continued as she watched Bo try hard to conceal her amusement. "But it can make you waste away to nothing if not fixed sooner."

"Hmm, does it inject a poison? There are quite a number of underfae and Fae that have poison that can make a person die slowly." Trick continued, not seeing the amused look on his granddaughter's face.

"Well the only thing I know to fix it is a turkey club sandwich with that special sauce thing you make because if we don't eat soon we are going to die from hunger." Kenzi finished as she took another drink from her beer and started to laugh seeing the look on the waykeeper face.

"That is it, no more free drinks for either of you." Trick admonished both of them, finally seeing the amused look on Bo's face. Yeah she was definetly in a good mood. As he turned to place the order fro the both of them with his cook. He knew it was an empty threat and he knew that they knew also. "Just for that, I am not going to give you the special sauce." As he turned to wipe down the bar before moving to some patrons that had come in and sat at the bar.

"That was mean, and one of these days he is going to make true that threat and cut you off." Bo looked at her best friend, and laughed. Today she didn't have anything to worry about, and nothing planned except hanging out until Lauren got back. "Besides, it would be bad if you had to pay your own bartab you know."

"Bah, we can just get Hotpants to pick up the tab." Kenzi just laughed at the look on Bo's face. "What she is loaded and loves you, which makes her family now. And family sticks together."

"First, we are not mooching off my girlfriend. And second, didn't you leave your family back home?" Bo stated flatly a hint of mirth in her smile at her friend's antics. Bo was still in shock that Lauren was a multimillionaire, the fact that she never said anything at first made Bo uncomfortable. But then Lauren had explained that the she had inherited it all from her adopted parents, and could have been richer if she had not decided to give her father's controlling interest in Lewis Pharmeticuls to her uncle. She did not want to be a corporate businessman, she liked to do research. Her father had regretted leaving his research to run the business and when Lauren was around 19 years old, he had asked her what she wanted. When she said that she didn't want to run the company, he put it in is will that his brother had all the control in the business and that everything else was given to Lauren and placed in trust. She still got a yearly check from her uncle, who had insisted she keep twenty percent of the shares. Lauren had told Bo that she had one girlfriend before Nadia that had tried to get at her money, but she had learned about it and broke up with her. After that she had hired the best accountants and lawyers to help her manage it, they had been the ones that had outwitted the Fae that wanted her wealth when she was a slave. Bo understood where she was coming from, and when Lauren said she trusted Bo and knew she loved her for her and not for her money Bo pretty much got over her initial discomfort. And the fact that Lauren never held it over her head was refreshing also.

"Who said anything about mooching. I mean we could make her pay rent, since she is staying with us now." Kenzi replied, after all their home had gotten a new occupant for the last week and she didn't see that changing anytime soon. "I mean sure that woman can cook, and if I leaned that way I would snatch her up just for her cooking skills."

Bo just laughed at that, she had started working out a little more after Lauren had started cooking for her and by proxy Kenzi. And to say the blonde could cook would by like saying the Mona Lisa was just a painting. If she hadn't started to workout, she was sure she would have put on a few pounds now. "You do realize that Lauren actually does own the building we live in right."

"What? When did that happen, that is just like her to buy our house to control us." Kenzi replied not knowing this bit of knowledge, and starting to figure out the angle the doctor surely had by buying the building.

"Well technically she bought it about five months before we moved into it. She was going to turn it into an outpatient clinic for human and fae alike, but was having some contract dispute when we moved in. And when she found out we were squatting there, she decided to move the clinic to a more human populated district." Bo answered, she had to ask Lauren about it after hearing her girlfriend say it twice. Her curisoity had gotten the better of her. Lauren had been so smitten with their first contact and hearing that she was new to the Fae world she had asked a Fae that was a tracker to find her. She had been shocked to hear that they had started squatting in her building, that she had made sure all the utilities "mysteriously" were turned on. She would let the succubus and her human friend stay there for as long as they needed or until they had found a more permanant place to stay. Bo was so moved by this selfless act that she had pounced on her girlfriend and made sure to "pay the rent" she owed with herself as payment as the classic porn plot entered her mind again. "So you see, we can't charge her rent because well she is the landlord."

"Well yeah, see I told you hotpants was sneaky. All part of her plot to get rid of the best friend, to get to your lady parts." Kenzi continued on, although now it was in a more teasing tone. She really found she liked Lauren once she got to know her more, sure she was still cold and stiff and lack the humor most humans had but she was alright.

"Really? Because she really didn't need to go to such elaborate planning to get to my lady parts. All she had to say was "Hello" and she had claim on them." Bo laughed as she watched her grandfather roll his eyes, as he had just stepped up to give them their lunch and overheard the last part. And to Kenzi to turn and just stare at her.

"Easy there Succo-ho, I am trying to eat here. Damn you are so easy sometimes." Kenzi rolled her eyes as she took a bite at the club sandwich. "Hey where is the special sauce?"

"That is for making me think you were in trouble, no special sauce for you today." As he gave her another beer and took her empty glass, seeing the pout in her eyes at not getting the special sauce.

"You know if you went out on a date, you could get that special sauce." Bo answered her as she laughed as Kenzi almost gagged on the bite she had just taken.

"Bo! Are you trying to kill me, I don't ...its just...you know shut up and eat your own sandwich." Kenzi had collected herself, her love life was going just fine. She had even met someone from her past had she was hoping to get together with him later this week. She turned to look at Bo who had a weird look on her face, and then she went back to eating the sandwich. "You okay Bo-bo? You drifted off there for a minute."

"What oh yeah I am good, just thinking of what I want to do tonight. I was thinking of going to that new club downtown, maybe see who is all there." She had heard about the new club and that anyone was welcome Light and Dark Fae alike as long as there was no fighting. It was for the younger generation of Fae she had heard. Sure the Dal was still the waystation where you had to sign in, but the club was designed for more modern entertainment.

"What about Lauren, I thought you two were going out on a date tonight." Kenzi was confused, Bo had told her that she was going on a date with Lauren.

"Why would I go with Lauren, its not really her style. I mean really could you see Lauren go to a club, she would be like the loser that stands to the side of the room all night hoping to hang with the popular kids." Bo answered, thinking who else she knew that might like to go. Wondering if she could talk Dyson into taking her there, sure he was broody most of the time but still he could be fun.

"Trick what the hell did you put in these sandwiches?" As she saw Trick's shocked expression as Bo slid off her seat to go to the ladies room. Kenzi was at a lost, what the hell just happened. "Wait Bo, whats going on? Your talking like you want don't want to be with Lauren."

"No I just realized, that what me and Lauren have is just great sex. But I don't want to be tied down to one person, that is not my nature. Sure Lauren is great and probally a great girlfriend, but she wants a relationship. And thinking about it, that is not what I want." Bo answered honestly, afterall she realized that being with Lauren had too much baggage with it. Sure she could be fun, but Kenzi was right she was pretty boring half the time.

"But you were all happy with the relationship like thirty minutes ago. I mean you went to hell and back to get the relationship going and now what? I don't understand." Kenzi was confused, she thought Bo was happy. Did she miss something, they were eating lunch and now this.

"Well that was then, I was eating lunch and got to thinking of Lauren and realized that I wasn't in love with her. I mean I love her like a friend, but I don't want to be in a relationship. Maybe more a friends with benefits kinda thing."

"But you made a date with her...for tonight." Kenzi was desperate now, she did not understand how Bo could do a 180 in her thinking.

"I will just cancel, she will understand." As she moved to call Lauren on her cell phone. "Hey Lauren...I am fine, listen about our date tonight. I need to cancel...because I am going out with someone else...Listen don't be like that, we had fun. We can still hang out and have sex if you want...No I am not joking, listen I don't want to be in a relationship...Because I don't think it is in my nature to be monogamus, listen it was fun...I will call you sometime, maybe we can do the casual thing if you want...Just stop okay, I don't want to be with just one person,okay. We had sex that was all it was...Bye." As she hung up the phone and turned to see Trick and Kenzi both with a look of disbelief and shock on their faces. "Wow talk about clingy, see this is why I don't do relationships. Now I gotta go and see about getting a date tonight, I wonder if that Selkie we met that one time is available.

"What the hell just happened?" Kenzi turned to the waykeeper, seeing the same shock and disbelief on his face. "Did that just happen, or am I in a bad dream."

"I don't know. I thought she was in love with Lauren, I was really hoping she had found someone to be with that loved her for her and not because she was a succubus." Trick answered as he sit down on the stool he kept behind the bar and poured himself and Kenzi something to drink from the his private collection.

"Well I suggest we get ready for Hurrican Lauren soon."

_xxx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: So I wanted to post the next chapter since I will be going out of town for the next few days on work, I hate being told on short notice of having to go out of town. But because I love all you so much...I wanted to give you these. Enjoy and remember I am a big Doccubus fan, so don't kill me. Enjoy and please leave me a review or feedback._

__xxx__

2

Lauren was sitting at her desk in her office, her eyes puffy from the tears that had flowed from them since Bo had called and broke up with her over the phone. She did not understand what had happened, Bo never said anything that would lead her to believe that she was not happy with Lauren. She knew that she was a conservative and rather private person, but she had always thought that Bo liked that about her. Had she done something that upset the succubus, something that maybe she didn't know. Lauren was falling into her old self and started to bottle up her emotions to hide from the pain that had gripped her heart. All her worst fears about getting into a relationship with the succubus were coming true, she had set herself up for this heartbreak. She knew that she was not beautiful enough or fun enough, she was just an insignificant person who happened was too smart for her on good. Maybe that is what had driven Bo away her 'geeking out', this had happened too her before back in college, three times she had driven off women she had dated due to being smarter than they were. 'You know, what the hell with Bo if that was the reason she had left her. Why should change who I am, I don't need her,' Lauren thought to herself although as soon as she thought about it she was already second guessing herself. No she would face Bo, she did not deserve to be treated like some fuck toy for the succubus. As she stood to go and find Bo and slap the hell out of her for even suggesting that they could still hook up for sex, her courage had already started to fade. No matter how much she tried to get angry, a calmness would settle upon herself and it faded. Lauren knew this was just another thing that had probably made Bo leave her, sure she was no longer human but she wasn't Fae either. Just another reason to feel like a freak and drive others away from her. But she had patients that needed her, at least that was something that could fix. As she walked out of her office she noticed that several Elders and the Ash were standing nearby with a couple of guards.

"Sir, is everything alright. Has something happened?" Lauren immediately moved towards them she gathered her notepad to make notations for treatments if necessary.

"Dr. Lewis, I am afraid that we have decided that your services will no longer be required. It has been brought to our attention that many of the Fae in our county are uncomfortable with being treated by one of your kind." The Ash spoke to her, his voice sounding with all the seriousness as if he was in assembly with the Elders.

"Your firing me? But you just hired me, I don't understand. I have been the doctor for the Fae for over five years, no one has ever said anything before." Lauren didn't understand what was going on, she loved this job she had been happy when the Ash had offered the chance to stay the doctor of the Light Fae. This was just too much as the tears started to flow from her eyes once more, this was not happening now. First Bo left her, and now she was on the verge of losing her job. "Please, don't do this not today please," Lauren hated to beg but she could not handle this now.

"Compose yourself Dr. Lewis the decision has been made, now I am hoping that you will not make this harder than it already is and make these guards escort you out. We have already gathered your belongs out of your quarters and placed them at the doorway." The Ash continued, motioning for the guards to escort the doctor out of the compound. "I have taken the liberty to call a cab for you. Once again thank you for your past performance, I am sorry we won't be seeing you further." As the Ash turned to leave with the Elders who had come with him, leaving the doctor to be escorted by the Ogre guards.

Lauren just stood there trying to get face that she had not only lost her job but apparently her place of residence also. She would be damn if she stayed at the Clubhouse now, she would have to get a room at a hotel for the night at least. As her escorts lead her to the front hallway where she saw the three suitcases she owned that had all her clothes sitting there waiting on her, along with what looked like two boxes of her meager belongings. She had never had a lot of things that she called her own, but still this was what she had been reduced to. As she saw the cab pull up to the front entrance and her belongings were all placed in the trunk and back seat with her.

"Where to lady?" the cab driver stated. This place really creeped him out usually, and he was ready to get out of here.

Lauren briefly panicked, where could she go until she could find a place. She had tried to get a room at a hotel but they were all booked up for some convention that was in town. They had informed her that all the hotels were booked for the week. She gave him to the only place that she might be able to stay at, and gave him the address to the Dal Riatta. Maybe Trick would let her stay there for a night or two at least until she found a place, maybe even let her store her belongings.

_xxx_

Trick and Kenzi were still in shock, at the apparent reversal of Bo's attitude towards Lauren. As Kenzi was on her fourth beer at the moment, while Trick was trying to wipe down the counter. Neither of them knew where to start, or even what to say.

"Ok so what the hell, Trickster. Did that just happen or are we sharing a dream of the Bo-apocalypse coming attraction." Kenzi was still not sure what to make of Bo. She had seen how Bo was before Lauren and then after Lauren, and knew that Bo was at her happiest when the doctor was in her life. "I call shenanigans or whatever the hell the Fae version of it is."

"What are talking about Kenzi? Maybe Bo just figured out what she wanted, and it wasn't the doctor. Don't get me wrong, I thought Bo had found happiness also but maybe we were not looking hard enough. I think we should just give Bo space and let her figure it out." Trick replied, he did not understand why Kenzi was siding with the doctor instead of her best friend. Lauren had a history of keeping secrets and having her own agenda, Bo had finally listened to what others were saying about her. Yes this was a good thing for Bo, to get away from the entanglements of the Dragons. "I think Bo needs to find her own way, and we should just mind our own business."

"What the hell, has everyone suddenly gone crazy or something?" Kenzi got up from the stool she had being sitting at. Looking at the beer that she had drunk, thinking that something must have being spiked in it. "What are you saying Trickster?"

"All I am saying is that I have known Lauren far longer than Bo or you, and there are things that she has done that you don't know about. She has served the Ash for five years and been allowed access to things that no one outside of the Elders should be allowed to see or know." Trick stated as if everyone already knew this among the Fae. "Her loyalties lie with the Ash, no matter what you might think or what she has done recently they will always be with the Ash. Bo needs to find someone who she can trust completely and frankly that is not Dr Lewis. Now if you will excuse me I need to go do some work in the back."

"This is bullshit, and you know it." Kenzi called out as she made her way out of the Dal. Things were so out of whack, she needed to find Lauren maybe it was some weird Fae sickness or something. As she called a cab to take her to compound, this was something she had to do face to face and she was not even certain that Lauren would pick up the phone if she saw it was her. As she got into the cab that would take her to the compound she pulled out her phone to send a text to Hale to give her a call. Never seeing the cab behind her stop in front of the Dal, and the blonde doctor getting out of the cab.

_xxx_

Bo was making her way down the police station hallway looking for the wolf shifter as she went, she decided that she would see if he wanted to go to the club downtown tonight. Seeing him at his desk she swayed herself over to him, giving her megawatt smile as she approached.

"Hey you," Bo spoke to the wolf shifter, she could tell by his aura that he still had not lost his feeling for her.

"Bo," Dyson replied, the tone of voice was wondering what she was up to.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to a club tonight downtown, it's that new one that supposedly caters to both light and dark Fae?" Bo asked sounding a little excited about actually asking the shifter on a date. "Maybe grab some dinner before hand?"

"Shouldn't you be asking your girlfriend that?" Dyson looked at the succubus, his eyes drifting up and down her body. He could not help himself she did a killer body, that made his inner wolf want to howl and claim her.

"I dumped her, she was not really my thing. Too boring for my taste." Bo answered wanting to get this out-of-the-way. She did not understand why everyone wanted her and Lauren together, she was nothing special. "So what do you say, you want to come or not?"

"Sure why not." Dyson smiled for the first time today, maybe his luck was turning after all. Maybe now they could get back to what they had, and if the doctor was no longer in the picture all the better. He had just been informed that the Ash had released the doctor from her job, and was no longer the doctor on record for the Fae. "I will pick you up around 7 or so and we can grab a bite to eat."

"Awesome, see you later." As Bo turned to leave before suddenly turning back to him and placing her hands on either side of his head and giving him a kiss. It was not a passionate one like she had done before Lauren, but it was enough for now. After all she was a succubus, and she did not plan on getting involved with anyone at the moment.

_xxx_

Nash sat outside the Elders council chambers waiting to be brought inside the assembly. He had requested a meeting with his colleagues to give them his formal resignation. As he sat there, he been hearing the whispers of Fae that worked in the compound for as long as he had sat here and his curiosity had gotten the better of him. As he turned to a nearby guard, that he had heard whispering to another when he had first arrived. "What is going on?"

"Elder?" The guard asked confused why an Elder would not know about what had happened.

"Everyone is whispering about something and I was just wondering what it was? Nash answered, maybe he should have waited before mentioning his resignation to the Ash earlier.

"Oh the Ash, he fired Dr. Lewis from the service to the Light. Everyone is wondering what happened to cause that action." The guard answered, sure the doctor had made him feel uncomfortable when he had gone for a checkup, but that was due to her being a human. He did not have anything against the doctor per se, just that humans made him nervous they were too unpredictable most times.

"Oh of course, I thought there was something important that was happening." Nash tried to hide his lack of knowledge. As he turned back around to face the door, ignoring the guard. 'So the good doctor is no longer under the protection of the Ash. This would make things easier now, if he could just find something that he could use to make her suffer. Too bad that he could not find the Norn, she would have been the best option for him she was surely powerful enough to go against the Dragon.

_xxx_

Author's note 2: Yeah I know...the suffering continues for a bit longer. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Sorry for the delay in this update. I had written this and the next chapter, but did not like the way they read so deleted them and redid them. Plus I have another idea for a story rolling in my head that is not a part of Dragon story universe but it is a lost girl one. I may post it at a later date, it keeps getting in my thoughts at the oddest times. Anyway sorry for the delay and hope you enjoy this one, feel free to leave me a review or feedback always appreciated.

_3_

As Lauren entered the Dal, she saw that Trick was in his usual spot cleaning the bar. She had left the cab outside with the meter running in hopes that Trick would let her stay here until she could find someplace to stay. This day was a nightmare so far, and she just did not know what to do. So placing a mask of indifference on her face to hide her turmoil she made her way to the barkeeper. As she approached she noticed that there were only a few patrons in the bar. She noticed someone in the back corner their face hidden by the shadows and watching her, but she believed this was due to being paranoid at the days events. She was no longer under the protection of the Ash, and she had made a few enemies while she was working with the Fae both Light and Dark.

"Trick, I need a favor," Lauren started, no need to beat around the bush so to speak.

"Lauren, what are you doing here? You should not have come here. Bo made her decision, and I will not do anything to upset or change her mind." Trick answered, he did not understand why Lauren would come here of all places.

"I need a place to stay for the night possibly two." Lauren asked, her voice having the smallest amount of desperation she could not hold in.

"Why? You have a place at the compound, what is your game here? I will not be used to hurt Bo." Trick demanded, he figured this was some plan to get back at Bo. And he would not fall into such a trap, Lauren was a Dragon and no Dragon could be trusted. Didn't they murder his grandfather, no Dragons could not be trusted. "I am sorry I don't have a place for you, go back to the compound."

"I don't have anywhere else to go. The Ash relieved me of my duties to the Fae, I am no longer a resident at the compound. Please, I need your help." Lauren could not hold it in anymore, everything was going to hell. She thought if there was anyone that would help her would be Trick, she had always believed he considered her a friend or at least had some respect for her. "I just need a place for a night, or two until I can find a place. Please I need your help."

"I don't think that would be a good idea, I am sorry you need to leave." Trick stated as he turned his back to move away from the doctor.

"Please one night, I will be gone tomorrow. I will pay you if that is what you need, please Trick I don't understand why all this is happening today. But you owe me that much, one night in exchange for all the things I have done for you in last five years." Lauren knew she sounded desperate and was almost down to crying, but this was her last shot. She could only imagine what would happen if she did not find a place to stay. Humans might not know what prowled their streets at night, but she knew exactly what did. And to be a human without any affiliation with the Fae, could bring out those that saw her as their next food.

"I am sorry Lauren, you need to leave. The past help you gave me was all requested first thru the Ash, so I have never asked anything of you that I had not asked my Ash first." Trick replied, the Dragon was trying to manipulate him now, he had seen this type of manipulation in the past. But he was the Blood King, and he would not fall for an obvious manipulation to get to his granddaughter. "Now leave Dr. Lewis before I call the police."

Lauren stood defeated, now she really did not have anyplace to go, she really did think that Trick would help her. She was beginning to think that what the Ash had said about her making the Fae uncomfortable was true now. Had she always been this bad at judging people she thought she had earned some semblance of respect for all the Fae she had treated. It had taken long and hard work but she had endured it and overcame it she thought, but if Trick was any indication then everything she believed about herself on the Fae was wrong. She turned to leave the Dal when she noticed that many of the patrons were watching her now, most had a look in their eyes that she knew she had no friends here. As she moved towards the door, and just as she was about to open it she felt hands on her arm that spun her around.

"So delicious," the female voice said before pressing her lips towards the doctor and pulled her chi from her.

Lauren was stunned with shock, she had not been ready for this. She felt her chi been pulled out by this unknown person she could not tell who. Whoever it was she was trying to pull more chi out even though it was a steady stream, the blue flow with the golden flecks in it overflowed out of the lips pushing on to the doctor's own.

"AIFE, STOP THAT THIS INSTANT," Trick yelled across the room at his daughter. He had walked back towards the spot he had talked to Lauren when he had seen his daughter come up. He never noticed when she moved across the room and grabbed the doctor, but when some of the patrons started whistling he looked up to his daughter pulling chi from the doctor.

"I told you to leave, Lauren. Trying to get Aife to help you is not going to happen while I am here." Trick admonished the blonde doctor, he was right about her. Now that she could not manipulate him the Blood Kind, she went after his daughter. She knew that Aife had little control over her hunger at this time.

Aife broke the kiss, and with a happy look on her face turned to her father. "But she tastes so good, I want her. I will claim her for myself so no others can drink from her." Aife replied to her father who had stopped her from gorging herself on the blonde doctor. There was something about the strong chi of the doctor that made her almost high with its strength. She would claim the doctor for herself, maybe she could even make some money or favors from others who feed on chi. She would let others feed off her claim and rebuild her resources and power base again. But first she would need to claim the doctor. As she turned to do this, she saw into the golden eyes of the doctor. There was an intensity there that she had never seen before, except once while she was possessed by the Garuda but she could not recall where.

"No one touches me, do you understand that." Lauren's voice was stern and held a hint of danger in it. She may have lost her girlfriend, her job, her home, and her friends but she was not someone's dinner whore. She would not be that, and her anger and despair fueled her inner rage. The usual calmness that she had learned on her own through out her childhood, into medical school, and finally perfected with her dealing with the Fae, was pushed aside to something that lay very dormant inside her. And with that overtaken her, a wave of force shot out of her and threw everyone its it path into the far walls. The walls that had just been rebuilt that had been destroyed by her grandfather's rage, shattered and splintered when the force wave hit it. Trick who had stood in front of it, was thrown backwards into the far wall beyond. As Lauren watched the Fae in the bar, getting up ready to fight or flee. Those that fled out the back door never saw the golden intensity of the doctor's eyes turn to white, but they did hear the screams of pain and felt the shaking of the building as they hurried out and away. Ten minutes later, all that stood was the golden eyed doctor lost in her rage. No amount of calmness was able to surface, her rage was all that fueled her. The Dal was gone, nothing left of it but the wood pillars shattered and broken, the building had not been able to sustain the force of the blasts of rage. She turned to leave, to see that her stuff was on the ground and the cab long since left. 'I don't need you anyway' she thought and with a sweep of her hand and thought her stuff disappeared into nothingness. But where to go first,

"Oh angel, what have you done?" Gaia spoke, she had felt her daughter mind call out in distress. She had been in the Old Country, burying her friend Edwick who had passed. She had taken his body to his family's tomb to be placed their among them. She had just said her final goodbye to her oldest friend, the one that had carried her daughter out and made sure she was safe, when she felt her daughter in distress. With a final goodbye to the tomb, she had blinked back to where she felt her daughter was at. Only to find a the Dal Riatta nothing more than shambles and piles of wood, when she turned to see her daughter she could feel the waves of rage and despair coming off her daughter in waves that almost sent her stumbling with their intensity. "Please my angel, you need to calm down. This is not you, what has happened." Gaia tried to move towards her daughter but each step was an effort against the wave of force that was being projected. Something had happened, and someone was going to pay but now she needed to stop her daughter from doing something that she would regret.

"You are not my mother, I am not your angel." Lauren spoke her voice held no emotion or recognition. "I am nothing, leave me alone. I just want to be left alone." And with that Lauren disappeared, leaving a shocked Gaia. She could no longer feel her daughter anywhere, and that was impossible. She could feel her anywhere on the planet, she did not think that Lauren had learned the ways to make herself undetectable yet.

"What hell happened here, G" Kenzi yelled as she jumped out of the cab that had just brought her back to the Dal. She had gone to the compound to find Lauren, when she had found out that the doctor had been fired and let go. Kenzi had asked to at least go to Lauren's quarters to see if she needed any help moving. Kenzi had planned on letting the doctor stay with her if she wanted, the doctor could sleep in her room and she would take the couch until all this sorted itself out. But she had been told rather rudely that the doctor had been evicted as well and was no longer permitted on the compound. Kenzi figured the next place that Lauren would go would be the Dal and so had headed back to the Dal only to arrive to the destruction that was there and see Gaia standing. "Did you do this? I know you feel you need to protect Lauren, but I don't think she would want you to do this?"

"Oh childe, this was not me. This was Lauren, I felt her pain and came her to find her in a state of rage. What has happened little one?" As she turned to stare at Kenzi, leaving the goth with no option but to tell her the truth.

"I don't know, one minute Bo and Lauren are having the time of their life and enjoying being together, and then we come to eat lunch and Bo just suddenly breaks up with hotpants. Saying she did not want to be with her, but that they could still be "friends with benefits". " Kenzi answered using her fingers to show quotes. She did not know why she had told the Ancient all that, normally she would have censored herself in protecting Bo, but the look Gaia gave her left her with no choice. "And then Trick and the Ash and everyone else it seems to turned on Lauren also. She was fired and turned away from the Light Fae by the Ash also.

Gaia stood and listened to everything that Kenzi was saying, and one part of her was priming to make everyone pay for hurting her daughter that was the mother part of her, but the other part the Sister of Life part of her was confused at everything that happened it was too much of a coincidence that everyone in her daughter's life would turn on her at the same time. Except Kenzi, she was still the same. Which made her wonder at the little human, and she focused her gaze once more on the human.

"And you, how do you feel about everything?" Gaia asked the human goth.

"Honestly, I think what Bo-bo did was shitty, no woman wants to be broken up to over the phone, at least have the balls to do it face to face. And Trick I don't know what the hell is up with that either." Kenzi once more spoke uncensored, she was beginning to realize that it was the Ancient making it where she could not lie. "Lauren maybe a little weird and cold, but when it comes to down to it she is always there. We might not have gotten off on the right foot, but she is good peeps in my book."

"There is something else going on here, childe. And somehow you are not being effected by it, let me take a look at you." As Gaia half closed her eyes and seemed to look thru the goth, and may have chanted something so softly that Kenzi could not make out if it was that or the wind. "Well that is interesting, childe. My protection I gave you when we first met, is activated. Which means this is Fae."

"Holy shitballs, I knew Bo-bo could not be that stupid." Kenzi stated, relieved to know that her best friend was not thinking straight. But knew that she was going to have to work long and hard to get back what she truly wanted. Of course they had to figure this out first. "So what kind of dipshit fae, can do this? Cause i think we need to go all Jackie Chan on their ass."

"I do not know, childe. But that is not our immediate concern." The Sister of Life answered, she really liked Kenzi's spirit, it reminded her so much of her sister Nintu. "I am more concerned with Lauren now, she is in a state of Rage that I can not get thru to calm her. This was the reason the Dragons perfected the Calming techniques. She can do alot of damage in her state of mind now and not even be aware of it. We need to find her first, but we need to check here for survivors."

"I am going to miss having free drinks for life here." Kenzi joked trying to ease some of the concern she had, as she moved toward what was left of the Dal. "Yo, Trick can you hear me?"

Gaia merely waved her hand and moved large piles of debris and broken furniture, she had sensed that the barkeeper was alive. She moved rubble away from the Fae that had thought to attack Lauren and had been thrown aside under the rubble, all were alive, injured but alive. Gaia healed those she found and thought that even though Lauren could have killed them all without a single thought, she had noticed that none of the injuries was fatal or close to it. Somehow Lauren had controlled the Rage to not kill anyone, that was good. As she finally made her way to Trick and his daughter, she looked down on the barkeeper who was being held by his daughter.

"Please you have to help him, that monster hurt him. Your curse was not cured, she was a monster just like every underfae you and your sisters have birthed." Aife cried, Gaia could hear how afraid she was. She knew this was whatever Fae magic that effected everyone else was affecting Aife also, but still this was her daughter.

"She is not a monster, she is upset now." Gaia spoke sternly, and as she looked to see if Aife was injured she saw the cuts and bruises on her heal, the blue/gold chi sealing the wounds. "You fed off her?" Her voice taking an angry tone as her eyes turned red, it was one think to make her daughter feel unwanted and unloved, it was another thing to take something from her that was not theirs to take.

"She is food, she knows her place in the world." was all Aife got before he head flew sideways from the slap that hit her so hard it would leave a mark on her for a few days no matter how much healing she had. "If you ever feed from my daughter again, I will make sure what you see here is nothing in comparison. I saved you once, I can do things that will make the Garuda possession seem like a vacation." Slapping her once more with the same amount of force she had used on her the first time. "Do you understand me?"

Watching as Aife nodded her head in understanding, Gaia stood up quickly. She had to keep her own Rage in check if she was going to help her daughter. She watched as the chi that Aife had consumed tried to heal the marks on her face, but every time they disappeared they would reappear on her face each time sending a reminder of the pain back into Aife. "Trick will be fine he is just unconscious, he doesn't have any broken bones or internal damage so when he wakes he should be fine."

"Thank you for helping him. I am sorry about what I did to Lauren, her chi pulls to me and will to every chi eater. It is very powerful, I could not help it." Aife softly spoke, not wanting to get the Sisters wrath again, and trying to explain why she had fed from the doctor.

Gaia walked out of the room, she saw Kenzi helping others to sit or placing a bandage on someone. She looked around at all the damage, Lauren was powerful more powerful than she had first thought. Gaia knew that Lauren was the first of her kind, the child of a Sister of Life and a Dragon, two powerful parents that had more power than most Fae combined. She had thought about that when she had fallen for Marcus, only that he made her feel loved and at peace. When she had found out that she was pregnant with his child, she was at first heartbroken to think that she would give birth to another underfae. But something felt different, it felt like the first time she was with child and knew this was the one that would deliver her and sisters from this curse. Marcus had been more excited than she was, after all no Dragon child had been born on this realm since the old Blood King's curse. Marcus was powerful for a Dragon, probably one of the strongest only behind the oldest of his kind and of course Tiamat his mother. Gaia was worried about her daughter, she had already shown powers that she did not have a week ago, what others would she have also.

"Yo, G. You alright there, you seemed to be off in la-la land." Kenzi yelled out, she had seen the far off look of her friend. "It will be alright you know, Hotpants is one of the strongest people I know."

"I know childe, I am just worried for her."

_xxxx_


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Sorry for the delay in posting. Had an emergency at work that came up and it has taken pretty all my time to get that taken care of. I hope you guys are still reading and interested in the story. Hopefully updates will be a little faster now, but no promises with a dumb-asses I work with. :) Anyway thanks for reading and feel free to review/feedback.

4

Lauren did not know exactly where she was, she wanted to be alone and with that want she had blinked away from all those that had turned on her, Bo and the Fae both. She did not know how she had blinked away, just that she was able to and now here she was wherever that was. As she looked around she saw nothing but in any direction, she knew that it must be afternoon as the sun was still up. She was exhausted and spent of energy, her rage had quieted down enough for her inner calm to lay claim to her. Had she really just destroyed the Fae way-station, another thing she was unsure how she had done it. What was she capable of doing? she thought to herself. She sat down on the ground and opened her mind to think and recharge from the sun overhead. She would deal with everything later, she had to figure herself out first.

"Welcome little one, to my humble abode." a voice that was deep and rich spoke to the blonde doctor from behind her.

Lauren was shocked at the sudden voice and screamed in surprised as she hurried to herself thinking of protecting herself. As she turned and almost fainted from the sight before her.

"I am sorry small one, I did not mean to frighten you." The very large golden dragon spoke, its voice a mere whisper but loud enough to convey the honesty behind it.

Lauren was shocked, she had never realized how large a real dragon would be Bo had described what she looked like when she was in her own dragon form but this was way beyond that. As she judged that this dragon had to be the size of a semi-truck, its body shone with a brilliant golden hued that almost sparkled white when the sun glinted off its massive body. And when it smiled she could see the rows of large teeth it had, "Please don't hurt me, I am sorry for trespassing. I will leave you alone." Lauren stumbled out not wanting to offend this large dragon before her.

"Hurt you small one, never would I do such a thing. You need not worry about that." the large dragon spoke only its mouth never moved. Lauren more heard the words in her mind and felt the warmth and curiosity in the voice. "It has been so long since I have seen a foundling, forgive my rudeness. Allow me to introduce myself...I am Bahamut."

"I am Lauren," as Lauren sat back down figuring if this Dragon was going to harm her then there was not really anything she could about. And really who would miss her anyway, maybe it would be better if it all ended here and now.

"No need for such dark thoughts, Lauren. I would do no harm to you. You are of me and my kind, and besides Dragons don't really taste that well." as he once again smiled that large ferocious looking smile which only spoilt the effect of the calming tone in its voice. "So what brings such dark thoughts to one that is so young?"

"Where to begin...everyone that I knew or cared about has left me. The person that I thought loved me doesn't want me, and the people I thought were my friends have turned against me. And when they attacked me even though I know it was not Aife's fault, I lost myself in a Rage and found myself here. Wherever here is and I really don't know how I got here exactly." As Lauren told a shorter version of everything that had happened to her, and feeling lost and alone with no but a large Dragon for company. Her life was circus it seemed, maybe she was just crazy and all this was some story that got stuck in her head and she could not get out of it.

"Well you are not crazy, little one, I assure you of that." The small laugh that came out of that snout, eased the doctor somewhat. "Of course if I was a part of your imagination then I am just fueling your already crazy thoughts."

Lauren started laughing at that, she found that if her imagination was starting to talk to her then she probably wasn't crazy at least she hoped that was the case. Which made her believe that this was real, she was really talking to a Dragon. Now if she only knew where she was.

"Where are we anyway? Isn't it a little dangerous to be in your Dragon form out in the open, who knows who could be around to see you?" Lauren asked Bahamut, she had been instilled with the One Rule for so long that it had become second nature. She had resisted the urge to kneel in obedience when she first saw the Dragon, but some things were still a struggle to accept fully.

"Well this is probably not going to help you with thinking you are not crazy, but we are inside your mind at least I am inside your mind. Your body is still in the real world." Bahamut answered, he saw the questions forming in Lauren's mind already. "It is alright, you placed yourself in a deep mediation somehow. It has been a long time since one of my kind was powerful enough to pull me from my slumber."

"I don't understand. How are we you here, if we are not really here?" Lauren asked, she was confused and was thinking maybe she was crazy.

"I assure you are not crazy. It is just when you are as old as I am it is hard to get the body to move like it did, it is just easier now to project my conscience to those that call me." Bahamut answered seeing the confusion in the foundlings mind. "You are very powerful, and have not learned everything you can do. I sense your parents are very powerful, but one of them is not a Dragon. Now that is interesting, a Sister of Life, yes that is very interesting."

"I don't know what I am exactly, I have been human for so long that is all I know how to be. My whole life has been one of order and structure and now since I have become something else it is all chaos and fluid, I feel so lost. And now with everyone turning from me, I feel so alone and confused." As Lauren broke down in tears, the feeling of being alone and lost threatening to overwhelm her again. She had lived her entire life with structure and order it is how she had learned to survive in life. And now everything was changing too fast for her and she didn't know how to adapt fast enough.

"Yes we are Dragons, we are chaos personified, we were here when the realm you know was formed from the chaotic forces that swirled. It took thousands of years for me and my kin to learn the Calming within us to bring Order to us. We live with our lives in a state of order and discipline but our very nature is chaos, and within that conquering of our nature we gain our power to harness it into what we can do. But you are so much more than that, your father was a creature of chaos but your mother is a force of nature and now you are of both. You will be more powerful than both combined eventually, but first you must learn to control it otherwise you will become what were once before." Bahamut stated, the sincerity in his tone relayed his honesty to the beleaguered doctor.

"But where would I learn all this, it's not exactly a common knowledge in the Fae archives?"

"Fae? You mean they are still around? I thought my granddaughter wiped them out so a few millenia ago." Thinking of his granddaughter's rage unleashed at the Fae that had killed her children and started a war with the Dragons. It really had been a long time before he had sent his conscious out into the world to see what was going on. "But no matter, you can come to me in the Realm of the Dragons and I will teach you that I can."

"But how do I do that, I don't even know how I summoned you." Lauren asked her curiosity getting the better of her. A chance to learn about her other half and to learn how to control her powers and bring back some order to her life. She didn't need the Fae or anyone else in her life, at least that is what she thought.

"Now that is a question. It is not something that I can tell you how to do, it has to be shown to learn. If you can find someone to show you how to enter the Dragon Realm, then I can bring you to me and then I can teach and show you things you can not believe." Bahamut answered, here was someone who he could teach. It had been so long since he had had a student and there was something about this little foundling that reminded him of his granddaughter he just could not place it. "I look forward to seeing you soon, foundling Lauren. And now I think it is time you woke up." And Bahamut reared back on his hind legs and let out a massive roar that shook the ground beneath the blonde.

Lauren was startled out of where she lay on the ground in the park. She had fallen asleep under the sun, and had the weirdest dream that was not a dream...was it? She noticed that no was looking at her and did not even seem to know she was there, not even when the occasional passerby would look in her direction they never took notice. Lauren noticed that she had a faint glow surrounding her, could this be what kept them from seeing her she thought. And watched as she thought about being seen again the glow faded to nothing, and then a passerby seemed to stumble from her sudden appearance.

"Whoa did not see you there, sorry about that," the passerby stated, clear confusion on his face at not seeing the doctor standing there. "Excuse me."

Now Lauren just had to figure out what she was going to do now. She had no place to stay at the moment, and she vaguely remembered her belongings being sent somewhere but not sure where exactly.

_xxx_

Bo arrived back at the clubhouse to get ready for her night out with Dyson at that new Fae club. She was taking a shower, when she thought she heard a noise coming from Kenzi's room. As she turned the shower off and grabbed a towel, she yelled out for her best friend.

"Hey Kenz, is that you? You coming to the club with me?" Bo hollered out, not hearing a response she made her way to her friend's room and looked in seeing nothing. She did see some boxes that were in a corner that she knew was not there this morning when she had come in asking if Kenzi wanted to go to lunch. "Hey you here?"

As she made her way towards the boxes she looked inside and saw books and things that she had seen in Lauren's apartment when she had visited the doctor. Looking in other boxes she found clothes that were definitely Lauren's. "What the hell is this stuff doing here." Bo thought out loud, but not hearing anything in the else she figured she was alone. As she got back up and went to get ready. As she walked to her dresser to use the mirror she tripped on something and banged her head on the frame. "Son of a bitch" as she grabbed her foot where she had stumped on something. As she looked at herself in the mirror she noticed her eyes were turning blue, even though she was not hungry. She continued to look at her eyes mesmerized by her reflection and almost jumped when her reflection spoke.

"She is ours, do not throw her away. We love her and she loves us. She is our soul mate and nothing can stop us from being together." the reflection spoke as an image of Lauren appeared behind Bo in the mirror and watched as the blue-eyed version leaned into the arms of the blonde doctor. "She is ours, we are hers. Remember." And the reflection was back to being a mere reflection.

"Ok I really must have hit my head harder than I thought." As Bo shook her head to clear the confusion she had. No she was no ones, she was a succubus and succubus were loners they took what they wanted and then left. As she looked at the clock, and was startled to see that she had stared at the mirror for almost half and hour, Dyson would be here shortly and she had to get ready. Her hunger was non-existent it seemed and she did not know why, usually it was always there. She had fed off Lauren earlier this morning...hadn't she? She could not remember when she had last fed, but it would have to have been recently she did not feel her hunger. Shaking her head to clear away the cobwebs that were forming she finished getting ready for her non-date with Dyson. She didn't want a relationship with the shifter either, she wanted to be a free and enjoy what life brought her and tonight was the start of that. The small voice in the back of her mind that was screaming at her to stay with Lauren was drowned out to be replaced with a sense of getting out and enjoying the carefree life that a succubus was known for.

_xxx_

Gaia and Kenzi continued to move the debris around what was left of the Dal. Trick was fuming at his establishment's destruction. Even though Gaia was already reforming the debris into the way-station. In a few more moments there would be nothing left to show that the Dal had been destroyed, it was the least she could do for the old Blood King. She knew that something was not right in him, and even though he had turned on her daughter she did not want him to hold it against her also.

"Well then, I think that will do it. Everything is back to what it was, as if nothing had been destroyed." Gaia stated looking around at her work, sometimes being such a powerful creature had its perks. "Now I think I need to go and find my daughter."

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea. She needs to be put down and it is your responsibility to do it. That is the oath you took to the Fae Elders a long time ago, when gave birth to underfae that caused harm. It is your duty to destroy it." Trick stated, his tone leaving no doubt to his belief in the matter. "I have already called the Ash and reported the actions of your 'daughter', she is a danger to the Fae and needs to be put down."

Gaia's patience was already being worn thin, but she knew that Trick and the others were all under some kind of bad magic and did not mean what they said. But this was her daughter, and she would stand for it much longer. "DO NOT TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO DO. YOU WERE NOTHING BUT A GLEAM IN YOUR GREAT GRANDFATHERS BALLS WHEN I WAS CONSIDERED AN ANCIENT." The Ancient's voice shook the very walls that she had just rebuilt threatening to bring the house down again. Her eyes were forming into tiny red dots of fury directed at the small way-keeper.

"Yo G, you know he is all mind fucked and everything. Doesn't know shit from shingles right now." Kenzi stated going to stand in front of this woman who could kill her without even blinking. "Besides don't we need to find Hotpants, and figure out what kind of mojo is happening?"

"Your right childe," As she brushed the goth's cheek with her hands, saying thank you for stopping her without ever saying anything. And then she stiffened as she felt her daughter's being again. She was no longer hidden from her, and she knew exactly where she was. "My little angel, I can feel her again. I need to go, childe."

"Sweet where is she?" Kenzi asked, keeping her voice low so no one but the Ancient could hear her.

"Central Park in the United States." And with that she blinked away to her daughter before she lost her again.

"Holy shitballs how did she get there?" the goth asked but Gaia had already left. Turning back to the bar. "Yo Trickster give me something strong and keep them coming this has been a long shitty day and I need something to dull the mind."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: So sorry for the delay in update. My girlfriend was in a very bad car wreck and I have been taking care of her. I hope you can forgive me for the delay and I hope this makes it up to you. You can thank said girlfriend for this since she told me to and I am quoting here "Get the hell out and let me breathe a little and stop worrying me" which I translated as ...you are bugging the hell out of me with the worrying and not letting me do anything but stay close in case I need you to do something. I am pretty sure that was the correct translation on the matter. So here is an update...hope you enjoy and feel free to review or leave feedback.

5

Lauren materialized outside the guard shack of the Light Fae compound, she did not exactly know how she was able to teleport around but it was more instinct than skill she reasoned. She had come here to find the one person that she figured could help her go to the Dragon Realm. Looking towards the guard shack she saw who she was looking for and approached the guard.

"Matt, I need your help." Lauren stated hoping that he would turn on her like everyone else had. She was determined to learn about herself and to hell with the Fae.

"Doc, how are you doing? What the hell happened? I get here this morning for my shift and I hear the Ash has barred you from the compound and you are longer working here?" Matt replied back, he had heard through the grapevine that the doctor had been terminated but had been unable to find the exact reason. He had wanted to go find the doctor and see if he could be of assistance to her, after all he and the other Dragons that were in the city had always made it a point to protect the blonde doctor before she had been given her essence. Back when the doctor's father was alive he had vowed to protect her and help her in anything she might need. When he had lost her for so long he had felt ashamed that he had not been there when she was born to help her thrive, but now he had found her and him and the other of Marcus' men were here for her.

"I have had a real shitty day so far, and I need your help with something. I need to get to the Realm of the Dragons, but I don't know how to get there. Can you show me, please?" Lauren was still in turmoil from what she could only describe as the worst day of her life. "I will owe you a future favor if you will help me with this. I need to learn how to do the things I do, and I just can't do it here."

"Of course I can show you how to get there. I should have showed you that when you first came into your power. Every Dragon is taught this, so they can always return home back in the day. There are not many Dragons here now, but still we are all taught what to do." Matt was glad that he could help the doctor in this. Looking at down at his watch and turning back to see the other guard on duty watching him and noticing an angry glare towards the doctor.

"Hey I am going to take a smoke, be back in five minutes." Matt yelled at his partner and not waiting for a reply he turned and led the doctor aways from the guard shack. "Ok here will be fine, now I am going to open the realm for you first. The main thing is you need to know where you are going otherwise you could find yourself in the middle of nowhere." As Matt prepared himself and focused his will on the ether between the worlds. He addressed Lauren, "what I am going to do is focus on where I want to go on the other side. For me I use my home in the city of our people, you can shift anywhere you can think of there. Now as you focus you being, you just need to think of yourself at your destination. Imagine that you are standing there in every detail." As Matt instructed the doctor on how to do this, Lauren could see a blur appear in the air and beyond she could see a house. The sky above the house was vibrant and bright but beyond that she could see the largest castle its towers seeming to stretch up towards the sky higher than any building she had ever seen before.

"Oh my god its beautiful," Lauren gasped out. Everything seemed to be brighter and sharper, but she could already sense the flowing energy in the air itself there. She wondered how any of her people could have left such a place. "I can a city beyond."

"That is the grand Capitol of the Dragon and your home if you so wish." Matt answered, happy that she found his homeland beautiful and vibrant with life. "Now focus on what you see beyond and you try it." As he released his focus and the small rift vanished from sight.

"So do I just need to think about that spot and nothing more?" Lauren asked, she was starting to enjoy this. She was getting to learn something and no matter how crappy her day was, she drew comfort in being able to learn something new. As she started to focus and remember what she saw beyond the rift, her mind adding every detail she saw to the picture in her head. She felt before she saw the release of power that created a rift in front of her. The view of Matt's home beyond clearly in view. "I did it, I am not sure how at the moment but I really did it." As she hugged Matt in joy, tears were threatening to flow at the excitement.

"Great job, and you got in on your first try. Most of us don't get it right until about the 5th or 6th time we try it..or in your father's case the 10th time." Starting to laugh at the memory of his old friend's failed attempt. "The first time he tried to do, he opened a rift underneath Tiamat which sent her through it and into a nearby pond." He saw the small smile appear on the doctor's face, something that he noticed was lacking from the moment she had appeared.

"Really? Was she mad? She seems very intimidating." Remembering her grandmother visit to her lab and how it had even made the Ash nervous.

"Not mad at your dad, she knew it was an accident and even laughed at for the longest time. No when your grandfather laughed at her and made wisecracks about...then yeah she got mad. She made him sleep outside for a week before she forgave him." Matt continued hoping to cheer up the doctor some more. Looking at his watch he saw his five minutes were about up. "Listen I need to head back on duty, but if you want I can show you some more stuff after work and tell you all the embarrassing things your dad did when he was young."

"I would appreciate that very much, I am not sure about later I sorta have a meeting I need to attend, but later though." Lauren answered, she wanted to hear about her dad and maybe get some more knowledge of her people. She was looking forward to meeting Bahamut and learning all about herself and what she could do. "Thanks though for showing me this ability at least, I look forward to seeing a new place. And now that I seem to have a lot of free time, I can learn about myself." As her face fell again with the knowledge that she was now out of work the first time since she had been 16, she might have wealth but she had always felt a since of accomplishment for doing a day's work.

"If you go over there, you should stop and see your grandmother and grandfather. They would love to see you and get to know you." Matt offered, he knew that Thomas and Tiamat were excited to have another grandchild even if she was an adult. Ever since Matt had helped Thomas get rid of the Garuda, the Elder Dragon had wanted nothing more than to get to know his granddaughter. "They will be in the castle that you saw, that is your ancestral home after all."

"I will, I need to run now. I need to see someone before I leave, to get some answers." Lauren had decided that she needed to talk to Bo first. Maybe she did something that offended the succubus that lead to her breaking up with her, maybe it was all a big misunderstanding. As she blinked away from Matt and the Light Fae compound.

_xxx_

Trick was studying one of the huge tomes that he had brought up from his private vault. He was furious that Lauren had destroyed his bar, she was becoming a threat to him and his family. He had contacted the Ash and together they had tried to come up with a plan of attack on this very serious threat that a Dragon posed to the Fae. He was waiting to hear back from the Morrigan as well but Evony was unreachable at the moment. He poured over the ancient tomes looking for anything that he could use to save his family and the Fae. He may not have the throne but he was still the Blood King and his people needed him now more than anything. His eyes scanned a particular interesting passage in the tome on his desk and he turned and walked to a smaller vault and rummaged around until he found what he was looking for. How could he have missed this, carrying the wrapped item back to the desk. As he sat back down to continue his research, as he read the passage again he carefully unwrapped the item that he had brought over. Moving his eyes away from the tome he studied the sharp edge of the dagger that had laid wrapped up. He had almost forgot that he owned this weapon. The weapon itself was not spectacular in appearance, it had no jewels or fancy craftsmanship. It was the metal itself that made this weapon powerful, Dragonsbane metal it was called by the Fae. During the Dragon-Fae war, a small clan of fae that had developed a metal that could kill a Dragon leaving wounds that would heal until the target died from blood loss. When Trick's grandfather betrayed the Dragons, the killings were made with this metal. Unfortunately there was not enough weapons made to stop the almost genocide of the Fae but it was enough in the beginning. When the war ended, one of the stipulation that the Dragons made was that all the weapons made with this metal were given over to them. Fearing the utter destruction of the Fae, the weapons were handed over. Some fae tried to conceal the weapons but they were found and taken. Trick's father had been able to find the sole survivor of the clan that had made the metal originally. This was all the remaining metal he had but it was enough to make this last weapon before the weaponsmith died from mysterious circumstances. Trick knew that he was too old to be able to fight a Dragon, but he knew some that would be more than capable of defending the Fae.

"Father, are you down here?" Aife called out to her father from the top of the stairs. She was still energized from taken Lauren's chi which resulted in the destruction of the way station. "I made you dinner if you are hungry." Here memory was still sketchy in regards to her captivity but she knew she had seen golden eyes before just not where.

"Yes, I am here Sunshine, I will be up in a minute." As Trick moved to rewrap the dagger and put it back into his vault that kept many things that he preferred no one to find. Yes he would find someone capable of dealing with this Dragon that threatened his family.

_xxx_

Bo moved through the crowd with ease and swag, she could feel the sexual energy floating in the air from the younger generation of fae that was in the room. She could see a few humans, one obviously owned by the Fae. Kenzi had insisted on getting her drink on and was currently sitting at the bar drinking. Bo moved to around the crowd like a predator eyeing up its prey, she had already caught the eyes of several Fae. Dressed in tight leather pants that appeared to be simply painted on her legs and ass, with a leather top that was cut so low you could see her naval and left nothing to the imagination to anyone and everyone that looked at her. Dyson was watching her from where he was drinking a beer at the bar, he watched the succubus every move. His desire for her had only gotten stronger as he watched her dance with a couple. He had decided that Bo was his chosen mate, and knew that as a succubus he could never sustain her alone. He was jealous sure, but he knew there was nothing he could do, he would prove himself later tonight of why he was her mate. Let the others be the food, he was one she would call out his name.

"Yo D-man, whats with the look?" Kenzi asked seeing the look that the shifter was giving her best friend. She knew that this was all kinds of wrong, but there was nothing she felt like she could do. She had agreed to come with Bo to the club mainly to try and keep Bo out of too much trouble. She was not really prepared to deal with Dyson also, but had little choice when she had found out the Bo had invited him as her date.

"Nothing, just admiring the view,"

Kenzi turned to look where he was watching and saw that Bo was dancing with a blonde woman now. Kenzi had to take a double take when she saw the woman, she looked so much like Lauren it worried her a little. The woman was wearing slacks and a button up shirt and had a white coat over it, Kenzi could almost imagine Lauren in her white lab coat. Bo seemed not to have noticed as she grinded into the blonde look-a-like, and suddenly her lips were pressed to the blonde's. Kenzi heard the growl come from Dyson before she saw him lurch forward and stalk towards the couple. She took another drink and watched.

Bo had been drawn to this woman like a moth to a flame, she did not know why but here she was dancing and enjoying herself. Images blurred on the woman's face being replaced with a familar face before shifting back to the woman's own. Her head was still throbbing from hitting it earlier, but she was here to have a good time and nothing was going to stop that. She leaned forward and captured the blonde's lips in a heated kiss, she took a small amount of chi from her just enough to get the other woman aroused. She felt the woman's hands move up her front trailing a path from her navel up through the valley of her breasts. There was something familiar about the feeling but she could not place it.

"What the hell are you doing, she is mine?" Dyson grabbed the blonde's hand from the top of Bo's chest and swiveling her around to face him. His eyes turning to yellow and his fangs extending, he was the alpha here. "She is my mate, you need to leave...now."

"Dyson what the fuck is your problem? I am not your mate, you don't own me." Bo protested as the blonde looked between her and the shifter and took the easier path and walked away. Daring to look back at Bo and blowing her kiss goodbye. She saw Dyson bristle at the gesture. "I don't know what the hell has gotten into you, but we are not together. We are not in a relationship, if I didn't want a relationship with Lauren what makes you think I would want one with you?"

"You are my mate Bo. I choose you, what I feel for you is more than anyone can feel." Dyson stated leaving no room to argue. He saw the angry look on the succubus' face but did not understand it. She had asked him out this was something she chose him. "We are not together Bo."

"Listen Dyson, I am not mated to anyone. I am a succubus, we are not meant to be in a relationship. I am here to have fun, I asked you out to have fun nothing more nothing less." Bo answered wanting to clarify her position, maybe she had gave him the wrong message. "I thought you could use some fun also away from all that boring fae shit we have to deal with on a daily basis. And right now you just sent my next conquest on her merry way with your jealous shit. So either deal with it or get lost."

Dyson listened to what Bo was saying, he had forgotten that she was not raised in the Fae world and might not understand the significance of his choosing her as his mate. He would have to ease her into this it would seem, it would need to patience not something he was good at but he could be if needed. "Your right we are here to have fun, sorry."

"Now lets get our dance on and see where the night takes us." Bo laughed and got back into the swing of dancing, seeming to forget all about the words of what Dyson was saying. She was hear to have fun, nothing more and if she should happen to find a nice piece of ass to get laid with so much the better.

Dyson grabbed Bo and started to dance with her, hoping to show he was willing to give her the time she needed to realized they were meant to be together. Looking at Bo, he got lost in the way her body was moving and moved closer to her. He could smell the sweat and scent of the succubus' body and it almost drove him wild with lust. He could feel eyes on him and looked over Bo's shoulder to look into the eyes of none other than Doctor Lauren Lewis. He could tell from here that she was watching them, her body stance was one of rigid defeat. Dyson grabbed Bo and pulled her closer to himself and squeezed her ass making sure that Lauren saw everything. And then pulled the Bo into a hard kiss that was passionate and commanding all the while keeping his eyes on Lauren in the background. He could see her clenching her fists trying to maintain her composure and failing. He just smiled and gave her a wink and a smirk saying he had beaten her. His eyes widened a little when he saw the pillars around the blonde doctor seem to tremble just a little. He could not believe what he was seeing, as he watched the blonde doctor's eyes turned gold and starting to turn white with intensity.

"Oh fuck, you jackass." Kenzi stated as she moved past Dyson and Bo towards Lauren. She had not seen Lauren come in but when she had seen Dyson's little change of behavior she had followed his gaze to the blonde doctor. She had seen the aftermath of the Dal Riatta destruction due to Lauren's Rage, she could not imagine what this would be like and moved to try and calm the doctor down.

Bo turned to see what Dyson was looking at, and to see where Kenzi was heading. When she saw the blonde doctor, something inside her head told her to go to the blonde but was quickly tuned out. The Doctor's aura was off, the familiar golden aura was dim and dull in intensity to be replaced with a redness that she had never seen before in the doctor. Dyson moved towards the competition in his eyes leaving Bo to stand rooted in the spot. Passing Kenzi who was having a hard time getting thru the crowd, he was able to get to the doctor first.

"You are not welcome her human. Get out now." Dyson stated his eyes going yellow and his fangs already extending out. "She made her choice and you were not it. So do yourself a favor and walk out of here on your own or I will do it for you."

"You don't scare me, dog." Lauren's tone was even and unflinching. She could feel the power just below her skin. She could destroy the shifter before he could even blink if she so chose. "I may have once before, but you don't scare me."

Dyson bristled at this as he took a step forward. No human was going to challenge him in this matter, especially over the woman he had chosen as his mate. "You are nothing compared to me, I could rip you in half and eat your heart and there would be nothing you could do to stop me."

"You know what your problem is dog. You think you are better than everyone because he are a lone wolf. But guess what dog, you are nothing. Wolves are stronger when they work as a team, they can survive because they work as a pack, they accomplish so much when they work as a pack, but you your a rogue wolf. Not a member of a pack, you are simply a defective wolf bolstering your own ego in a wad of shit you call your personal honor code. Your entire pack stayed loyal, but you through away that loyalty because you were defective dog. So now why don't you go back to the fringe of the pack and go back to living off the scraps you can muster together." Lauren answered, her Rage swiftly building at her long time nemesis letting all the things she wanted to say out. She felt the claws slice through her cheek before she felt it.

"Striking a woman, so this is the honor of a defective dog." Lauren taunted as she spit out the blood directing it towards Dyson's face. Again she felt his claws on her other cheek and then the punch to her stomach. As she laughed at him, continuing to taunt him. "Poor doggie, always trying to prove himself tough and strong but really just a defective dog with no loyalty."

"Shut the hell up bitch, before I kill you." Dyson yelled out punching the blonde doctor over and over. As he heard her continuing to laugh at him. Kenzi could only watch in horror as the shifter continued his assault on the doctor, she looked towards Bo only to see her with an expression of confusion and disbelief.

"Aww poor little mutt, all your posturing and you still can't take care of me." Lauren continued, she felt none of the punishment the shifter was dishing out. Her Rage protecting her from any damage the fae shifter could deal out. She knew she shouldn't be taunting him but every time she almost stopped she would remember all the times he tormented her for just being human. She could see he was tiring out already, he was burning up his energy fast and then it would be her turn. The Fae around the two did nothing to help or hinder except to keep a very worried looking Kenzi away from her.

"I am going to kill you. I am going to rip your heart out and feast on it you cold bitch. And then when I am finished with you, I am going home and I am going to fuck you girl so hard she will never think twice about you." Dyson yelled out, still clawing and punching at the doctor. He could not understand how she was still standing, every wound he had given the doctor seem to have healed as if he had never touched her. "And she will be mine."

"Oh dog that is your problem, you think she belongs to you." And with that she sent out a wave of force that sent the shifter through the air and into the wall opposite of them. "She belongs to herself." She whispered, that was the difference in her. She did not want Bo to belong to her, she just wanted to be with her. She saw many light fae start to move towards her, most were posed to attack and defend a fellow light fae, and with this her Rage started to overwhelm her again. Everyone was against her it seemed, she had learned this the hard way it would seem. All the time that she had thought she had earned some respect with the Fae it was all a lie apparently. Well she was not some punching bag of the Fae now. As the she could feel the power swell under the surface, she would leave the Fae broken. As she sent the first Fae that came at her flying thru the air not as far as Dyson but far enough away.

"Oh my little Angel what has happened to you." Gaia spoke from behind her daughter. As she placed her hand on the doctor shoulders and bound her power. She watched as Lauren turned to face her, and saw the look of utter betrayal towards her.

"You too?" And before Gaia could say anything else, Lauren was gone in the blink of light. She had broken the binding that Gaia had placed on her.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Sorry for the delay in update, taking care of my girlfriend takes priority at the moment. But I did get a chance to write a bit and get an update going. Only took an extra dose of medication...but that is our little secret. :) Anyway here is an update hope you enjoy it and as always feel free to leave feedback or your thoughts.

_6_

Bo stood transfixed watching the fight between Dyson and Lauren in the club. She was at war with herself, she did not care what was going between the two but her inner voice was telling her to rip out Dyson's throat and kill the shifter for touching what was hers. Bo was paralyzed by the inner turmoil so much that she was not able to move one way or the other. It was not until she heard Kenzi practically yelling in her ear that she was able to understand that the fight was long over and that the blonde doctor had vanished.

"Bo? You okay, you went just drifted off." Kenzi asked her best friend who looked like she was lost or something. "Dyson is such a jackass sometimes, he provoked that back there you know that right?"

"I am okay, I think. My head is still hurting a little but nothing a little snack won't help with." Bo answered as she looked back towards the blonde fae that had been dancing with her before Dyson's interruption.

"No Bo, you can't, I know you don't remember but this but you are in love with Lauren. And if you do this you are going to regret it when all this crazy fucked up shit is over with. Let's just go home okay, leave Dyson and his jealous ass bullshit here." Kenzi pleaded, she knew that Bo was under some spell and knew her friend well enough to know that when this was over she would regret anything she did to hurt Lauren even if it was not her fault.

"I don't love Lauren, Kenz." Bo stated but even she was starting to doubt that, maybe that hit to the head was affecting her more than she thought. "But yeah Dyson can get his ride home, I don't need his jealousy right now."

Bo stood to leave when her former dance partner moved to her side handing her a piece of paper with her number on it. "Call me sometime, I promise to make it worth you while." She whispered into the succubus' ear. As Bo looked towards Kenzi who was gathering her coat and talking to Gaia, Bo grabbed the Fae around the waist and pulled her into a long passionate kiss drawing a small amount of chi from her. "Come on lets get out here before I change my mind." Bo lead the Fae woman out the door and away from Kenzi, Dyson, and all the other people that were on her back about what she should feel or who she should be with.

"Yo, G. Are you alright?" Kenzi asked her friend, when she turned to find the Ancient almost in tears. "What is it?"

"The look on my angel's face when I tried to stop her. She thinks that I am betraying her and have turned against her as well." Gaia was distraught, it was the last thing she wanted her daughter to feel that she had no one. "I could feel the turmoil inside her, she is barely able to maintain the Rage within her. I can only guess that her upbringing and discipline of medical training has helped her keep up some semblance of order. But I fear that is slowly fading, I could feel her despair at not being able to keep everything contained."

"Yeah I could see where she might be overwhelmed with all the power she has gotten in a short amount of time." Kenzi agreed, she could only imagine how someone that had so much control in their life being suddenly overwhelmed with everything. Even the doctor had her limits, and apparently she was starting to come undone. "Let's pack up Bo and get out of here, then I say we go all Chuck Norris on someone's ass and stop this."

"Chuck Norris? I remember when he was roundhouse kicking pharaohs in the day." Gaia stated, watching the young Goths face.

"No shit? I knew he had to be a Fae. Wait are you shitting me?" As she saw the Ancient start to laugh at her own joke. "G, that is just so wrong to get a fangirl's hopes up like that. Now lets get Succo-bum and lets skit-daddle." As Kenzi turned to where she had left Bo only to see that she had left already. "Well shitballs she is gone."

"Don't worry little one, I am sure she can take care of herself. We need to find out who is behind this and stop this." Gaia answered her young friend, as she saw the shifter approach them with a look in his eyes that spoke volumes to both of them.

"Where the hell is that bitch at? I am going to kill her." Dyson yelled at the two women in front of him. He never even thought about who he was talking to when he demanded an answer from the two. "I don't know what you did to make he like that, but I assure you I will find a way to put an end to this. Now tell me where she is." As he grabbed the Ancient's arm and held her in place until she gave him information he was demanding.

As Gaia looked at the shifter's arms that were on she traveled the length of them until she was looking straight into his yellow eyes. "I would recommend you to take your hands from me, before I do something you will regret. I kill you before you even had the thought to defend yourself little pup. The only reason I have tolerated you and the rest of Fae, is that I know that you are under some spell. But if you ever threaten my child again, you will wish that your father never met your mother." As her eyes turned a dark red and her voice left nothing to the imagination in its power. As several Fae around the group swiftly dropped to a knee in submission as they recognized a Sister and the extreme amount of power that one wielded.

Dyson noticed that he was no longer holding the Ancient, but that she had grabbed him and had lifted him off his feet as if he weighed nothing. "She is dangerous and needs to be put down like the rabid animal she is." His anger and embarrassment from getting his ass kicked by the lowly doctor giving him more courage than he actually had. The next thing he realized was that he was flying through the air once more and impacting in the same spot that Lauren had sent him earlier.

"Stay down, wolf. I assure you that is the gentlest I am going to give you tonight." Gaia spoke with a power in her voice that gave the shifter no choice but to stay where he laid. His injuries from both his flights into the wall and the sheer power of the Ancient had driven the shifter into drifting off into unconsciousness. "Come dear one, we have work to do." As she placed a hand on Kenzi's shoulder and they both disappeared from the club and the still angered wolf.

_xxxx_

The former Elder Nash walked his apartment getting everything organized for his last move back to his estates in the countryside. He wa anxious to start his life now without politics, he could not imagine why he ever went into the leadership of the Fae in the first place. He had set aside his plans to make the Dragon Queen suffer, his plans to get the Norn involved had come to nothing. He was unable to find the demigod, and without her he did not feel like he could do anything against the Dragon Queen. So now he had planned to take a more direct approach with his family's business. Everything was getting prepared and saw himself out of here within the next two days if everything went as scheduled. He had a final meeting with the Ash in a few hours and then he was set. As he sat down he noticed a journal that he had once kept in a drawer at his desk, he had thought that he had packed everything. As he opened the journal to the last page he almost dropped the book in his hands and could not believe what he was reading.

_July 22: I found the residence of the Norn today, the cost was worth it. I plan on asking her to make the Dragon Queen's granddaughter to suffer instead. The human doctor who apparently is a Dragon has long been a thorn in my side anyway. I wonder what the Norn can do to her. The money to pay her as been sent aside, whatever her price it will be well worth it._

_July 23: That cheating bitch of a Fae, took my ambition from me. That was my price to make the Dragon Queen suffer, but what did she do exactly I can't remember. I don't know what is going on with myself, I am starting to forget thi_

Nash looked again, and realized that he had stopped writing mid sentence. There had been no other entries after those. What had the Norn done exactly and why could he not remember exactly. Hadn't he realized he no longer wanted to lead the Fae or was that the Norn's payment. As he logged into his secret bank account where the money he had set aside for the Norn was located and found that the money was still there. Obviously she had taken something else has payment. As he sat there looking at the entries he noticed that the writings were disappearing even as he looked at it. Was this also apart of the Norn's magic, so he would not remember anything he thought to himself as the final entry had completely disappeared by now and the previous one was starting to disappear. He quickly grabbed a pen and wrote the last entry again in his journal only to see it start to disappear again. He had to remember this it might useful, as his servant came in.

"Sir, everything is packed and ready and one of the Ash's guard is here to escort you to your meeting." The servant stated as the guard came to stand in front of the former Elder's desk, who had yet to look up from his writing. Everytime he wrote the entry in the journal it was disappear just as fast as he could write, he dared not stop in fear that he would forget.

"Not now," Nash replied never looking up at the guard.

"I am here to escort you to the Ash, your presence is requested. Now." As the guard looked down and saw what the former Elder was so busy writing. Seeing what was written the guard looked disturbed, as his golden eyes briefly caught the words Dragon Queen, suffering, Norn before the writings disappeared. He grabbed the pen from Nash, "your presence is requested Elder Nash. Ash does not like to be kept waiting."

"No, I can't go not yet." As he looked down and could not remember what he had been writing. He noticed that he had not written in his journal in a few days now, he would have to take that up again when he took he got settled in his estates. "Very well, I apologized for keeping you waiting. I know you...Matt right?" Nash asked the guard, he recognized the golden eyes that the guard from the gate station had.

"No, my name is Jacob. Matt is my cousin though, we look alike. But we need to leave now, sir." Jacob stated, he would have to tell Matt later about what he had seen. They would have to decide if the Dragon Queen was in danger and at least report to her. They may serve the Light Fae now but he and his cousin truly served the Dragon Queen. They had taken up with the Fae in this county when they had found their leige-lord Marcus' daughter here.

"Yes, yes, sorry to keep you waiting let us go." As Nash and Jacob headed out the door towards the Ash and his final declaration of resignation from being an Elder.

_-xxx-_

Bo and the blonde Fae had made it back to the crack shack and were asleep in Bo's bed. Both had worn themselves out and were spooned against each each fast asleep. Both were nude and the covers barely covered them. Kenzi had gone straight to Bo's room when she had gotten back a few hours later. Gaia and her had gone to an old Fae library that only the Sisters of Life had used in the past and was maintained by the Sisters power. They had searched for a few hours before Kenzi had fallen asleep and Gaia had brought her back to the crack shack.

As Kenzi walked into the succubus' room she swiftly covered her eyes, "oh Bo what have you done." As she turned to go back to her own room, once she was there she changing into her pajamas when she saw the boxes off in a corner that she knew did not belong to her. As she moved over to see what it was she noticed that it was Lauren's stuff that had disappeared from Dal when the blonde doctor had waved her hand. "I will take care of your stuff, Lauren. We will fix this for you," the goth whispered to herself and to the air itself. She knew that Lauren thought everyone was against her, but she was still there for her even if she did not know. She had started to realize that her Lauren had gotten off to a rocky start between them because they were jealous of each other and what they meant to Bo. But over the last few weeks they had realized that it was stupid to be that since they were two very different things to Bo and once they had arrived at that conclusion they had grown closer as friends. Plus Kenzi had to admit, Lauren had some cool ass relatives and she was not one to treat her like a second class citizen even though she was now a Dragon. She treated her just the same as before and for that Kenzi was grateful. As she moved back towards her bed and crawled into it, tomorrow she would yell at Bo and ban her from having sex. As she drifted off to sleep.

_-xxxx-_

Dyson entered the Dal Riatta and moved towards Trick who was closing down the bar.

"We need to talk." Dyson stated his tone just short of demanding but he would never disrespect the Blood King on purpose. "Bo is in danger if we don't stop Lauren."

"Shush, not here. Meet me in the backroom, in my vault room. I will be just a moment." The Blood King answered, he realized he might have found just he person to use the Dragonbane blade. He was no longer the warrior he was in his prime, he was better for a much younger warrior to take up the deed. As he watched the shifter head to the backrooms, he saw Aife walking towards the bar the bruise on her cheek still prominent no matter how much she healed it still persisted. "Can you finish up here, I need to talk to Dyson in private?"

"Sure, I will lock up and get everything straightened before I head out. I will let you know when I leave if you are not back up here." Aife answered, glad that she had been given another chance to get her life back on track.

"Thank you, I will see you out when you are finished even if I am still talking to Dyson come and get me." Trick stated, he was glad that his daughter was here and with him. He had so much regret in regards to how he had handled her in the past and it had almost cost him everything he had loved and cared for. As he moved to head to the backroom and to his private office in his vault. He poured himself and Dyson a glass of alcohol from his private stash.

"What do you know, my friend of the Dragons?" Trick asked his friend and trusted ally. He did not know how much Dyson would know of the Dragons since he was not even born when the last known Dragon had left this realm for their own.

"That they are gone and and that they almost wiped out the Fae until a deal was made with some of the Sisters of Life. That they are damn near unkillable, why? What does that have to do with Lauren?" Dyson asked, he had heard the rumors that Lauren was supposedly the daughter of the Sister of Life that had been in the county for sometime now. He was sure that she had somehow tricked or manipulated the Ancient into believing that she was her daughter to further her manipulations of Bo and the Fae.

"Listen my friend, Lauren is a Dragon. Her mother Gaia, mated with Lauren's father and he was a Dragon, she has inherited some part of their powers. And yes the Dragons have been gone for a long time my friend but apparently some stayed and kept themselves hidden probably to spy on the Fae." Trick started out, coming to the conclusion that the secretive nature of the Dragon clans had led them to infiltrate the Fae to destroy them from within. "Lauren's father was able to manipulate himself as the leader of the Light and the Dark at the same time. He was known to the Fae as the Mountain, surely you have heard of him."

"Really, I once rode against the Mountain when the King my old pack was aligned with attempted to take over his county. He could have wiped us completely out if he had not lead that degenerate of King that lead us to flee with his life. I remember saying that was a man that I could follow with his honorable ways, but I stayed with the pack. Are you saying he was one of these Dragons and is Lauren's father." Dyson could not really believe that this was possible, hadn't that man died over three hundred years ago if so how could he have fathered Lauren. No she must have manipulated that information to further her goals to turn Bo from him. As he asked this to the Blood King.

"That is a long story my friend, but I assure you she is the Mountain's daughter and trying to deny that is foolish. But back to what I was saying, Dragons are almost unkillable without a little help. Back when the Fae and Dragons were at war, my grandfather found a clan of Fae that had served the Dragons at the time and were given a gift in forging a type of weapon that became fatal to the Dragon. At the end of the war most of the weapon were recovered and given over to the Dragons as part of the agreement to stop the war. However a few probably less than a dozen were hidden away just in case." As Trick moved towards the inner vault and returned with the dagger that was wrapped in a cloth that bore magical runes to ward off detection. As he unwrapped the dagger he placed it on the table between them. "This is one of those weapons, it is one of the few weapons that can kill a Dragon on its own."

"I will take care of it then." As he grabbed the dagger and slid his finger along the edge to test its sharpness only to pull back his finger to see the deep cut that it had given him. It should not have cut him this deeply, but he could not explain how the wound was worse than it should have been.

"Careful my friend, this delivers a wound that is far deadlier than what would normal be taken. This is the magic of the blade itself, and not even Dragon magic was able sway off its effect. This is what can kill a Dragon and end this threat to the Fae, you will have to take up this quest my friend. I am too old to fight now, this is better left the younger fae." Trick stated, he knew it was risky but he had to protect the Fae and his family. He might not be the Blood King anymore, but he still maintained the responsibility of keeping all the Fae safe.

"It will be done." As he wrapped the blade once more into the cloth that would hide it from detection. "Now tell me how a human was able to become one of these Dragons?"

_-xxxxx-_

"Hey Lauren, how are you this evening," Matt asked as he saw the blonde doctor walking towards the guard shack. She looked like she had been having a bad night and was hoping that he would be able to help her. He could not believe that the Ash had fired her of all people, he had only heard of a few fae that did not like the doctor so he did not understand the Ash's reasoning behind it. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to come here when I traveled between realms. To make sure I did it right. I figured you would be able to see if I did it wrong before I walked off into a pond or something." Lauren was confident that she could open the rift to travel but after the last few days her confidence in herself and her power was making her doubt herself.

"No problem," Matt answered, he was grateful that he could assist the daughter of his old best friend and liege-lord. "Decided to make a trip to see your ancestors home, they will be happy to have you. probably be able to find someone that could give you some pointers in using your ability if you want. Although you have been doing pretty well for yourself it looks like though."

"I find someone to train me, another Dragon even." Lauren answered a small smile gracing her features at the thought of at least being able to learn something new. She always drew comfort from learning, as she concentrating on opening the rift between the realms. As she saw the Realm of the Dragons beyond, she turned to Matt. "Thanks for everything Matt."

"Anytime Doc, glad you found someone that help you." Matt was truly glad that the doctor had found someone, although he was curious as to who she had found. There were not many Dragons on this side of the Realm and none as powerful as what would be needed to train the doctor. "Who you get to train you?" His curiosity won out, as he watched the blonde stepped through the rift before she turned back to answer him.

"He said his name was Bahamut and that he was happy to teach me." As she stepped all the way through the rift and turned towards the castle off in the distance.

"Bahamut? What does that sound familiar." Matt tried to remember anyone with that name, and drew a blank. Wait Bahamut? No surely not him, that would be impossible. Turning to look at the rift and the doctor beyond. "Lauren, no you can't let him train you, he is dangerous." But the blonde was gone, as soon as she had stepped fully through the rift, she was teleported away. As he summoned his cousins and fellow guards to him, he knew that they were in trouble now. Bahamut had returned and worse he had gotten to the doctor, Tiamat was going to skin all of them alive. As he saw several of his fellow Dragons all had been loyal to Marcus and had taken positions within this county's Fae to protect his daughter.

"We have failed to protect the daughter of Marcus. We need to warn the Queen and all Dragons that you know on this side. I will go to the Queen and report this, we have failed brothers." Matt looked at each of the stricken looking Dragons around them. He only hoped that the Queen would kill him quickly for this. He had been given one true duty, to watch the granddaughter of the Queen. "Find out what you can and warn the others and Gaia, it has been an honor to serve beside you brothers." As he turned and walked between the realms to face the wrath of the Dragon Queen.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Sorry for the delay in updating. Real life is beating the fae crap out of me. I know this is shorter than my usual updates, but wanted to send you all one so you didn't think I had forgotten. Hope you enjoy it and I promise the next one will be longer. As always feel free to leave a review or feedback.

7

Bo slowly awoke from sleep, the dreams she had had were still fading but she could remember some parts of them. Those of her and Lauren having fun and being with each other, or another of her and the doctor having a foot race on the roof. As Bo started to wake up more she became aware of a painful headache that she was getting. 'God how much did I drink last nite?' Bo thought to herself, but she knew the perfect cure for such pain. And she had the perfect girlfriend who just happened to make house calls to her. She wrapped her arms around her blonde girlfriend drawing herself closer to the doctor that had claimed her heart. Without opening her arms she placed a gentle kiss on the back of the blonde's neck and nuzzled the soft skin that she loved to worship. As the blonde stirred slightly, Bo could never get enough of the blonde doctor and inhaled her unique scent which was a mix of lavender and that was uniquely Lauren. As Bo still kept her eyes closed to ward of any light that may further increase her headache at the moment, she inhaled and realized something was different about Lauren. She did not smell that blend of lavender and Lauren that she always so enjoyed. She slowly opened one eye to see, and saw the small butterfly tattoo on the blonde's shoulder, 'When had Lauren gotten a tattoo? How much had they drank last nite,' Bo thought. As her mind came more awake, she noticed other subtle differences, coming fully awake she opened her eyes and saw that the blonde she held was not Lauren. Jerking up in a sitting position pulling the sheet to cover her nude body. Her head almost sending her into a dizzy spin over the bed.

"Who the fuck are you? And where is Lauren?" Bo yelled at the person sharing her bed. At the moment she did not care that the loud noise just further made her head pound in protest. As the other occupant came awake instantly in alarm.

"Why are you yelling?" the blonde fae answered still trying to get her bearing from being suddenly awoken by the loud noise.

"Who are you? And where the fuck in my girlfriend?" Bo was getting angrier and angrier by the second. She could not remember anything, the last thing she remembered was being in the Dal with Kenzi having lunch. Bo was having trouble with everything, she had cheated on Lauren and could not remember why she would and her head was pounding like a jack hammer was trying to split her skull.

"I am Amanda, we met last nite at the club. We danced, we drank, and then we came back here. You never said anything about a girlfriend though, otherwise I would not have done this." As she pointed between herself and Bo, looking slightly confused and maybe a little scandalized at this. As she started to get up to gather her clothes and just leave before she felt any worse.

Bo was confused and could wrap her mind around the fact that she had cheated on the love of her life. Why would she do this to the only person in the world that she would give anything to. Her head was pounding and made it difficult to concentrate on anything for long. As she watched the fae get dressed, and could not think of anything to say to her.

"If it makes it any better, we didn't have sex." Amanda stated honestly to the succubus. As she pulled on the last of her clothes and noticed the turmoil in the brunette's eyes.

"What?" Bo asked startled by the question.

"We didn't have sex, when we got back here we started to fool around and before we got too far you fell asleep on top of me. I tried to leave but we were so tangled up and no matter how much I tried I couldn't wake you up, I guess at some point while I was waiting on you to move or wake up I fell asleep." Amanada answered, and Bo could see the honesty behind the answer. As Amanda turned to leave the succubus giving Bo a smirking smile, "This Lauren woman must be something special, you are the first succubus I have known to fall asleep on a nymph."

"Yes, yes she is." Bo answered as her eyes held all the love she had for the blonde doctor. "I need to find her and try and explain all this." As she lurched upwards to fast, causing the dizziness to bring back the headache she still had not lost yet. As she stumbled to regain her balance, Amanda grabbed her to get her steady on her feet. When a loud slamming of the bedroom door drew both their attentions to it. Kenzi appearing with her katana in hand with her sleep mask over one eye.

"Back off, Barbie. Bo? You okay?" Kenzi questioned her best friend who was still not full standing and seemed to be held by the blonde fae. "What the hell did you to her?"

"Easy Kenz, she was helping me. I got dizzy from the getting up too fast, where is Lauren?" Bo asked, she knew that Kenzi could probably fill in the blanks a little. "Thanks Amanda and sorry about leading you on last nite."

"Its okay, and I hope you find this Lauren person. And if things don't work out, come find me I am sure we could have some fun." Amanda nodded and headed for the door. As Kenzi was moving towards her best friend.

"Where is Lauren, Kenzi?" Bo asked her voice almost a whisper in self-disgust at herself. Her headache still pounding away.

"OMG, you can remember her don't you?" Kenzi yelled and then noticed the sudden wince in Bo at the volume of her voice. "Sorry, but you can remember Lauren now?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I remember Lauren, she is my girlfriend after all." Bo was confused and starting to questioning herself, and this damn headache was just not helping. She looked at Kenzi and could tell she was not telling her something. "What Kenzi? I can tell you are holding something back. Is it about Lauren? Is she alright? Is she hurt?" Bo was frantic now as all the worst scenarios swam in her head at something happening to Lauren.

"You broke up with her, babe. Over the phone." Kenzi answered reluctantly, she did not want to hurt Bo but there was just no easy way around this. As she watched Bo lurched up from the bed and run for the bathroom and heard the succubus throw the contents of her stomach up. "But you were not right in the head, you have been fae whammy."

Bo came back out, and Kenzi could see the fury in the succubus's very blue eyes. "Who did it, I am going to make them pay for this." Bo was beyond mad at the moment, she was going to make someone pay for getting in her way of being happy. And she would tear the entire Fae down to its knees if she had to. "Where is Lauren?"

"We don't know, Bo-bo. We have been looking for her. But you need to calm down." Kenzi was worried about her friend. Bo's eyes were still blue and that could not be good for anyone.

"I need to find her, try to explain everything." Bo's voice still sounding distance and full of power. She looked towards Kenzi and saw that there was something else that her friend was keeping. "What else has happened, Kenzi I need to hear everything no matter how painful it is going to be."

"I will tell you everything Bo, but you need to calm down first. You going all succu-terminator is not going to help anything." She watched as Bo started to breath in and out to help calm herself, something that she knew that Lauren had been showing her to help calm herself. Bo walked over to the bed and sit by her best friend once she felt herself calm enough. Kenzi looked at the succubus's eyes and saw the familiar brown with just the hint of blue and grabbed her hand to support and comfort her.

"This is not going to be easy. And you are not going to like it either, but you got to stay calm for everyone especially Lauren." Kenzi stated and putting her arm around her best friend and the only sister she ever really had she started to explain everything that had happened since they had gone to eat lunch.

_xxx_

The Ash had a massive headache when he awakened this morning. He had never had one before that hurt this much and was for once a little worried. But as he walked from his own rooms he decided to stop in and see his friend and doctor and see if she had anything that could help. As he stepped into the Light Fae labs he searched for Lauren, but could not see her anywhere. One of the techs noticed The Ash standing at the door and quickly came over to him.

"Ash forgive me I did not see you there. Is there anything I can do for you? Dr. Stone stepped out on a medical emergency, but I would be happy to aid you." The tech stated, he had not been aware that the Ash had an appointment this morning. Ever since Dr. Stone had taken over the lab, the tech noticed the differences in the way the lab ran. It was not as efficient as the it had been when Dr. Lewis was in charge and he missed the good doctor even if she was a powerful being that had belonged to a race that had nearly wiped out the fae so long ago.

"I was looking for Dr. Lewis, I have a headache that I was hoping she had something for." The Ash answered, he could tell something was different in the lab. The staff seemed to be off kilter in their assignments, as if they were having to relearn things. He would bring it up to Dr. Lewis when he saw her, for her daily medical updates.

"Seems that is going around a lot this morning, as the tech moved to grab a bottle which was half full with some pills. Dr. Stone has had a larger than normal amount of patients come in with excruciating headaches this morning." As the tech handed The Ash a few pills and a glass of water and held a small bottle that contained more of the same pills.

"Dr. Stone? Where is Dr. Lewis, I would expect her to be here if you are saying so many Fae have come in with the same symptoms. That is not like her to not bring that to my attention." The Ash stated matter of factly as he popped the pills in his mouth hoping that they would ease some of the pounding in his head.

"I don't understand? Dr. Lewis no longer works here, sir." The tech was really confused, the Ash seemed to be suffering from memory lost also. He would need to tell Dr. Stone about this also, but first he needed to take care of the Ash. "Perhaps you should sit down, sir. You seem to show signs of memory loss as well. There were a few others that had this symptom also."

"What do you mean that Lauren does not work here anymore? She took the job when I offered it to her." The Ash's head was pounding, but surely he was not forgetting things, that had way too many dangers if it was true. The Elders could replace him if he could not remember. "Why is Dr. Lewis not here exactly?"

"Don't you remember sir? You fired her and had her escorted out of the compound." The tech was worried now, surely the Ash would remember firing the doctor.

"Why would I do that exactly?" The Ash could not fathom firing his friend and doctor, he knew that she was the smartest person he knew and her medical knowledge rivaled some of the ancient fae healers that he had heard and read about in his youth.

"I don't know the exact reasons, but you told her that there had been reports that other Fae felt uncomfortable with her being a Dragon and then escorted her from the compound."

The Ash was stricken, he could not remember doing that. He had seen no such reports of any Fae being uncomfortable. No there was something else going on he could feel it now that he thought about it. Something was in the air, the Ash's connection with the land let him feel the subtle shift in his connection. Someone or something had left an imprint of magic in that bond, he did not recognize it but he could feel it. As he stood to leave the labs, he had some investigating to do and he had to see how far this shift had spread in his county.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in updating, real life has decided to kick me in the ass, and apparently one of my girlfriends legs that were broken got an infection so she had to have surgery. Hopefully I will have another update for you sooner. Again sorry for the delay and I know this was kinda short but wanted to get set up for the back half of the story. Thanks for reading and as always feel free to leave feedback or a review.

8

Bo walked into the Dal needing to talk to Trick about things that were going on and hopefully figure who could have done this. Her heading was still pounding not as bad as it was when she first woke up, but still enough to remind her to avoid loud sounds if possible. As she and Kenzi walked towards the bar she noticed a lot of the patrons in the bar had a hand on their own head as if all of them had a matching headache. As they arrived at the bar, Trick came over towards them slower than normal his own head pounding.

"Yo Trickster, you look like crap." Kenzi blurted out although she kept her tone soft to avoid upsetting her best friend any further. She had told Bo, everything that had happened since the break up. She had to calm Bo from going after Dyson and killing him for his attacking of Lauren at the club last night, Bo had thrown up again at knowing she didn't do anything at the time. As she looked around the bar and seeing all the Fae nursing their own headaches. "Wow it's like a varsity team who partied too hard with in a liquor store in here.

"Bo, what can I do for you?" as he spoke in a lowered voice not wanting to upset his own headache.

"I need some answers and I don't have time for half-truths or even double speak, today." Bo stated in a serious tone, she was not in the mood for any of the bartenders usual vague answers. "And if you have anything that will get rid of this headache, would be great also."

"Please, Kenzi keep it down," as the way-keeper gave each of them a beer. "And trust me I have tried everything to get rid of the headaches but nothing works."

"So what can you tell me about any Fae that has this kind of power to mind fuck everyone like this, because I am going to kill them when I find them." Bo stated thru clenched teeth, as she had unintentional raised her voice to a level that aggravated her pounding headache. Which just further added to her anger towards this unknown Fae's beating.

Aoife walked up to Bo and put her hand on her shoulder giving her some support if she was so inclined to take it. Aoife knew that she had a lot to make up for where her daughter was concerned and if it was just moral support now than that is what she would offer. "I see you have a headache as well dear. Have you tried to feed to see if goes away to clear your mind?"

"Did it work for you?" Bo asked, not really wanting to feed elsewhere, she already had enough making up to with Lauren why add something else.

"I don't have a headache, it would seem not everyone was affected by whatever this is." Aoife answered honestly, she and Trick had been surprised that not every Fae that came in was affected by this headache that seemed to be affecting the Fae. Trick and done some inquiries and found that most of the Light Fae were the ones that been affected although it seemed there were a few Dark Fae as well although not many. "Here take some of my chi then, perhaps it would be good to have a clear head before you do anything."

Bo thought about a moment, before deciding that there was nothing sexual about this and it was only her mom she placed herself close to Aiofe and drew some of her chi from her. The rush she usually got from her feeding was not their, and even though she knew the chi was the same it did not have the same taste that Lauren's had. After taking enough chi that would have killed a human, and left some Fae with weak knees she stopped only to realize her headache was still there. Aiofe had sit down next to Bo, clearly out of breath but unharmed she would need to feed later to replenish her own chi but that could wait until later.

"So? Feeling better?" Aiofe asked, hoping that she had been able to give her daughter some relief.

"Nope, still there, although it is not as bad as it was. Thanks." Bo answered honestly, her headache had lessened but was still there. She did not know what to make of Aiofe at the moment and they still needed to sit down and have a long talk and clear the air from there.

"Bo, before you hear it from someone else, and please forgive me but I fed from Lauren. I don't know what happened really, i came into the room and her chi assaulted me with its pull. I couldn't help it, it was so strong. I am so sorry." Aiofe burst into tears at taking the doctor's chi without permission, she did not know why and the thoughts she had of claiming the doctor she did not dare share with Bo. "Please know I couldn't help it, her chi is so magnetic it pulls to strongly for me." As she dipped her head in shame for what she had done to her daughter's girlfriend.

Bo was on the verge of just snapping Aiofe neck for daring to touch her girl, but reigned herself and her anger in check. She knew that Lauren's chi was powerful after all she was the daughter of a Sister of Life which was very powerful alone but then she was the daughter of a Dragon also which was even more powerful. And when those joined together she knew the pull of Lauren's chi and even though her own possesiveness was screaming at her to strike, she could tell that Aiofe was sorry for what she had done.

"I understand and forgive you, but don't ever do it again. Your my mother and I love you, but Lauren is my everything." Bo answered her tone clearly stating that she was holding herself in check but being honest at the same time.

"So, Trickster any idea who or what could put the mind fuck to everyone? Because as much fun as it have Bo-bo back, I don't need to put up with her melodrama again. I am way too young and good-looking to be a couples counselor." Giving the succubus a wink, good-naturedly and teasing the succubus a little. She was glad her bestie had her mind back but was still worried that it could happen again if they did not figure this out now.

Everyone in the bar suddenly heard the violent opening of the door that was opened so hard the door reverberated violently. Everyone in the bar who was nursing a headache was made painfully aware of that fact as the sound alone sounded like a small explosion go offing. All the gathered patrons gathered their strength to make whoever had made the sound pay for that assault on their pounding headache, and as they looked towards the door they quickly dismissed that idea.

"EVERYONE OUT NOW!" was all most of the wincing Fae in the bar heard as they quickly moved to get out of the way station. Whatever was going on they figured it would best to make haste to their own homes and nurse the pain they had their, and maybe survive all this if the looks on the people coming in the door was anything to go by. Apparently the group was not moving fast enough as the intruder further assaulted their senses, "I SAID OUT NOW".

Trick was mad at the intrusion on his bar, he was the authority here not anyone else and he looked over to see who dared had entered his establishment and had cleared his bar. And as he saw looked over towards the door all the blood drained from his face, which made Bo, Kenzi, and Aiofe all turn to see what had terrified the ever stoic way-keeper. As they turned as one, each of them truly felt a fear that they had never felt before.

"Мы собираемся умереть и наши органы никогда не будет найден. Почему я никогда не смешается с FAE и их на прошлой неделе." Kenzi cried out in her native language. _(translation: We are going to die and our bodies will never be found. Why did I ever get mixed in with the Fae and their bullshit)_

Standing in the doorway was a small woman with a very tall man standing next to her. Bo recognized them both as Lauren's grandparents, she could see the golden auras around them as well as the five men that had entered the room as well flanking them, but what had truly brought terror to the group was the two individuals bound and gagged behind them. The Ash and the Morrigan looked like they were both about to wet themselves from the terror that they had already had to endure.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in updating, but been working a bunch and have not had time to sit down and write much. But got chance to do some relaxing and was able to get some writing done. Want to thank everyone for the thoughts and well wishes for my girlfriend, she says thanks and we wish all of you Happy Holidays. Now here is the latest chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to leave any feedback or review.

_xx_

Lauren stood in the clearing that she stood in and saw only a small cottage rather worn but still intact and cozy. She could hear someone singing inside, a woman by the sound of it. Lauren walked towards the door to knock on the door, she really had no idea where she had being transported to and hoped that Bahamut was inside. As she made her way towards the door, a voice spoke from behind her.

"Foundling Lauren, so good that you could come. I have waited for you for a long time it seems." Bahamut spoke as he watched the blonde doctor turn around to see him.

Lauren saw not the huge reptile version that she had last seen the Dragon elder as last, but as a very old man who was leaning on a cane nearby. She had not seen the man when she had looked around the clearing and was clearly surprised by his sudden appearance. "You startled me, I did not see you standing there."

"No need to be startled my child, I have a tendency to appear where I am needed. You are here now so I am needed here." The elder's smiled in that half smile that Lauren noticed was a common look on her kin, as if they had told a joke only they understood. "But never the less you must be tired and hungry, lets go inside and get you settled." Bahamut could sense the turmoil and confusion in the doctor, this would serve his plans for the foundling. Soon he would have enough power to finish what he had started so long ago, and this time no one would be able to stop him. But first he had to gain the trust of this foundling who had apparently had never heard of him, and once he had that he would strip her of all her power and take it for himself.

"Thank you, Bahamut. I appreciate the opportunity to learn how to control all this power. It is too much sometimes and I lose control of it too quickly." Lauren had realized that she was not in complete control of herself when Dyson had attacked her, the things she had said were something that she had always wanted to say to him , but her control always kept it at bay. But with all this power that she still had not mastered or gotten under control, it kept her mental shields and blocks overtaxed and it made it were her power would leak through and get her inner thoughts would play out.

"Well then, lets us get inside and get you settled." As the Elder Dragon moved towards the door and gestured to the blonde to follow.

As Lauren walked inside the door she was astonished to see that the cottage was larger than on the inside than what it appeared to be on the outside. From the outside the cottage appeared to be no bigger than her apartment at the Light Fae compound with only one story, however she could only guess the magic that had been used to create this place. The inside looked to be at least three times the size of that. But what startled her the most was seeing a smaller woman in the kitchen singing while she was chopping up what appeared to be vegetables. As she and the elder dragon walked inside the small woman stopped her singing and looked towards the door. Upon seeing the two walked in she immediately came over and as the blonde doctor reached her hand out to greet her, she was startled to see the woman drop to her knee in supplication. She recognized the gesture, after all she herself had done it many times in the last five years.

"This is Rose, she will take care of all your needs. You need but ask. She will show you to your room" Bahamut gestured to the woman that was still kneeling, as he moved off to settle down by the fireplace that suddenly ignited to fill the sudden chill Lauren felt in the room with some measure of warmth. "Rose show Dr. Lewis her room and then please bring her something to eat." As the Elder gestured to the both of them, apparently dismissing them both for the moment. Lauren watched as the Elder Dragon hobbled over towards the fire to warm himself and then turned to follow the young woman down a hallway that presumably lead to her bedroom.

Lauren watched the young woman and took note of her, she was young probably about twenty five or seven by her reckoning, but there was something else about her that she could not place. Lauren did not know what to say, she knew about slavery in the Fae world, but she had not realized it extended to Dragon society as well. She could have sworn that Gaia had mentioned that Dragons did not use slavery and were completely against it in any form, which was one of the reasons her grandfather had reacted so violently had the thought of his granddaughter as one. She decided she would not treat this woman as she had been treated.

"You do not have to serve me okay? I am quite capable of taking care of my own needs." Lauren mentioned to the young woman as she approached a door at the end of the hallway which lead to comfortable looking bedroom. "You can call me Lauren."

"Yes ma'am," Rose answered keeping her eyes down. "Dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes."

"Rose please don't call me ma'am, its Lauren." the doctor knew this was going to be one battle she lost but she did not feel right about anyone being a slave.

"Sorry my lady, if there is nothing else I need to get back to the kitchen." Rose waited just long enough to see Lauren nod her head in dismissal. As she turned to leave it was then that Lauren recognized her as Fae.

"Your Fae?"

"Please don't hurt me," Rose dropped to her knees in a gesture Lauren clearly knew was one of pleading.

"I am not going to hurt you, Rose. I was just surprised to see slavery here in the Dragon realm and then to see a Fae on top of that I was startled." Lauren was now curious about how a Fae came to be a slave in the Dragon realm. "How long have you been here?"

"Please I need to return to the kitchen." As she leaped from the floor and ran back towards the kitchen. Leaving the doctor with more questions than answers. She was starting to think twice about this now, something was not right but she could not place it yet.

_xxx_

Gaia merely paced in front of the young man that was standing before her. She was at a loss of what to do exactly and how the information that she had just learned could help. Even though she was a powerful being in the world, there was still universal laws and rules that even she had to follow. She stopped to look at the young man that she had once known to be a part of Marcus' close bodyguards.

"So you are telling me you think that this Norn creature has something to do with everyone turning against my daughter?" Gaia asked the man.

"Yes, the other day I was asked to escort former Elder Nash to the Ash for his last meeting before his departure. While I was there, I noticed that he was obsessed with writing something down in a journal. When he still would not come when I called I approached him and noticed that whatever he was writing was the same thing over and over." Jacob answered, like his cousin Matt, he was one of the Dragons that had placed themselves as guards in the county to watch out over Marcus' daughter. There were about ten of them, half were guards that worked for the Dark Fae, to make sure that Lauren was protected from all comers.

"And you say every time he wrote something down it would disappear soon after?" Gaia asked rhetorically, she believed the Dragon. She had known all of Marcus' old guards and knew that he had personally selected them for not only their honesty but for their skills.

"Yes, from what I could see before it disappeared was that Nash was writing something about making the Dragon Queen suffer and it had something to do with the Norn. I did not see anything about Lauren, but what else would make the Queen suffer in this realm?" Jacob answered he was sure this was somehow related to what he had heard from Gaia about everyone who liked Lauren to turn on her.

"That would explain who was powerful enough to do this, but I did not realize she had gained so much power to accomplish this feat. I am not sure what I can do against her," she saw the look on the young Dragons face before explaining. "Even I am bound by rules of power. The Norn is a powerful being one that has been around since I was young."

"Still we must be able to do something, before it all goes to hell." Jacob answered, the look on his face made the the Ancient Gaia worry.

"Why what else has happened?" Gaia knew there had to be something else going on, she could tell he was holding something back. "She is my daughter, I do have the right to know if something else has happened even if I missed her entire life so far."

Jacob looked away from the Ancient, he did not want to say anything else but he knew he had to even if it would just bring more pain to his old friend. "Somehow Lauren was contacted by someone that we Dragons had thought long dead and gone. One that does not believe in using the Calming disciplines that all Dragons go, Bahamut."

"Bahamut? I have never heard of him before." Gaia stated, she searched her memory of any mention of this Dragon that apparently was considered a threat to her daughter.

"Bahamut is truly Ancient, if he was not the first Dragon then he was one of the first ones. When Dragons let the forces of chaos rule them, and fought among themselves Bahamut was the most ruthless of them. He conquered many clans thru sheer power and crushed any who opposed him. Somewhere along the way he was the one that opened the rifts to this realm, but he never saw its potential. He had grown quite mad, when his son Palatine lead a revolt against him and somehow defeated him. It was Palatine that discovered the Calming techniques we use to balance the power of chaos and order we live by. He was able to banish Bahamut into exile, and he has not been heard of since." Jacob explained everything he had known of Bahamut from his days of learning when he was a youth.

"And you say he has come back though and contacted Lauren? How is that possible?" Gaia could not believe what she was hearing how had her daughter gotten mixed up with one such as this.

"That we don't know, but when she left to go to the Dragon realm she mentioned that she had found a teacher to help her with controlling all her powers that were overwhelming her. She mentioned Bahamut had offered to help her, and stepped through the rift and disappeared. My cousin Matrim was there and did not remember the name until it was too late to stop her." Jacob explained what he had transpired with his cousin and the doctor.

"Can we find this Palatine again, maybe he could help us find her and stop this Bahamut once more." Gaia knew that there was no way she could stop a Dragon this powerful if other Dragons were worried.

"Unfortunately, Palatine was killed during the Great Fae War during the Feast of the Betrayed of the old Blood King." Jacob stated disgusted at such betrayal by those the Dragons once considered friends and allies. "Although his daughter is already aware of the situation which is both good and bad for us."

"Why is that child? Surely she would be able to help us, maybe she knows how her father defeated him in the first place." Gaia asked, after all anything that could help them save Lauren could be useful.

"Tiamat is Palatine daughter and is already looking for anything that can help, but the more immediate problem she blames the Fae for the treatment of Lauren and I am not sure what she is planning. Fae and Dragon relations are still not on friendly terms and probably never will be, and Tiamat still blames the Fae for the loss of many of her children. And now with the treatment of Lauren it has taken its toll on our Queen, who's heart is broken at the loss of her youngest grandchild."

"Tiamat is Palatine's daughter then that would make her Bahamut granddaughter then correct?" Gaia was stunned at that, now she could see where that temper and power that Tiamat seemed to have came from. "Well I think first we need to see about this Norn then and figure out what she did to all the people she turned on Lauren first.

"I agree, maybe that will buy us some time with whatever is to come." Jacob agreed, he was not sure Fae or humankind would survive if the Dragons waged another war. He knew first hand that it was an agreement between the Tiamat and Sisters of Life that had actually stopped the war, the Fae were on the verge of extinction when the war came to a sudden stop and the Dragons returned to their realm.

_xxxx_


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Sorry for delay in updates. Real life work has been hectic, but hopefully I will be able to update sooner now. So for those still reading, thanks and I appreciate all the reviews. Please feel free to leave any reviews or feedback. And thanks again for still reading.

10

Lauren was struggling against something, but she could not see what was holding her down. She tried to scream for help, but no sound came out of her mouth. She had awakened in the dark, her arms and legs bound by unseen forces. She tried to sit up from her position but whatever held her hands and legs also kept her laying on her back. She desperately looked around in the dark hoping to see anything that would help her, but there was nothing just emptiness and darkness. Moving her head side to side revealed nothing, as she once again tried to call out for help but nothing came out. Where was she? What had happened to her? These were questions that she could not answer and it brought forth another wave of panic and fear wash over her. She heard a noise to her left in the dark as if something was moving, but not trying to be subtle. She turned her head to try and get a glimpse of her captor, and saw a shadow moving towards her. Struggling with the bonds on her wrist she pulled again hoping to get loose with no avail, the shadow moved closer just staying out of sight in the dark. Lauren could not make out any features just a figure lingering just beyond the reach of the table she was laying down, and then it came to her. The realization that she was going to die here in the dark, alone, and powerless brought about a sense of acceptance of it and she stopped struggling against her bonds. Her life began to flash before her eyes, at first she was proud of her academic achievements, her accolades from her peers, and then she went to the Congo and everything changed. No longer was she the upcoming doctor and researcher that had genius level intelligence to solve problems, no she was a slave looked down upon with as much worth as dirt. The shadow moved closer now and Lauren turned her head determined to meet death with dignity and without fear, the shadow loomed over her now. As Lauren looked up to the face of her keeper and she saw the bright blue glowing eyes of Bo, a sudden burst of hope came to her only to be replaced by terror as she felt her chi being pulled from. She felt her life literally flowing out of her, she could feel her heartbeat which had literally been pounding so hard she could hear it in her ears start to slow and fade to nothing. She could feel her face tightening, if she could see her face she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that her lips would be turning blue and veiny lines appearing on her face. Bo continued to draw the last remaining chi from Lauren, and licked her lips as she looked down to the dying face of the blonde doctor.

"Well that was pathetic, I won't even make it thru to lunch on that amount," Bo said as the last remaining life left Lauren.

"NOOOOO," Lauren jerked awake trembling, her body was covered in sweat from the violent shaking of her body. The last vestiges of the nightmare leaving an image that would haunt Lauren for awhile.

"Mylady? Are you okay, I heard you screaming?" Rose asked from the door, a glass of water in her outstretched hand for the doctor. As she watched the blonde woman take the glass with unsteady hands, she moved to help the woman who was so obviously shaken.

"Sorry if I awoke, Rose. I was having a bad dream, and I guess it just scared me." Lauren spoke softly as she sipped the water to help calm her nerves. Rose's hand was still holding on the glass supporting her own hands that were still shaking. "I guess it is just everything that has happened and being in a new place has gotten me all shaken up."

"Would you like me stay in here with you, I don't mind?" The Fae asked tenderly, concern for the blonde doctor clearly showing on her face.

"No, I have disturbed your sleep enough, Rose. But thank you anyway." Lauren answered, she knew there was no way she was getting back to sleep any time soon, no need to make others miss their own. As she watched Rose, walk out of the room and stop right at the door and turn back.

"If you need anything, I am right across the hall and my door is open so just shout out." Rose stated as she moved through door, when Lauren nodded towards her.

Lauren got up out of bed and walked around the room, trying to clear her head. She did not want to disturb Rose or Bahamut by walking leaving her room and walking around the house. So she paced her room hoping to wear herself out to fall asleep, but only to realize that her mind had kicked in and she started to think of things. How everything had started to unravel in her life when she had met the Fae, everything bad that had happened was because of them and a small point of anger started to form. But she did not want to get angry, she knew that anger clouded her judgement. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself down, but again all she felt was anger out her former enslaver. As she paced the glimmer of anger smoldered as she thought of all the abuse that she had suffered at the supposed superior race of beings that had kept her lock up and treated her like a dog. Her paced quickened as the smoldering flame of anger grew hotter, her eyes turned to a white glow that brought made everything in the room become sharper and clearer. As she reveled in the feeling of power that this anger brought to her, a sudden image of Bo came to her mind and all of a sudden the anger was gone replaced by a sense of belonging. And she stopped pacing and looked out at the stars and thought of Bo, and as she yawned she realized that she had paced for two hours and was worn out. She made her way back to her bed and fell into a dreamless slumber, the image of the succubus the last thing on her mind.

Outside in the hallway, the old man known as Bahamut moved away from Lauren's room, a smile on his face. 'She is strong, so much rage and power inside of her. She will be perfect for his plans,' Bahumut thought to himself, as he walked back towards the front of the house. His body was wasting away, soon he would be gone. He would have to work fast, he would prefer taking time to make sure everything would go as he had planned. He would let the young woman have her dreams back, and not give her the nightmare again tonight. He had wanted to see how she would react to such dreams, and when she was awake he would stroke the smoldering rage at that she had for the Fae and when it overwhelmed her then he would strike and she would not know what hit her. But for now he would wait and plan.

_xxxx_

The door opened to the Ancient Sister, clearly the Norn knew she was here. As the Sister walked over the threshold of the door, her companion following her before the door closed.

"Rarely do I have such an esteemed visitor as a Sister of Life in my home." The Norn spoke as she sat in her chair, her back towards her guests. Norn stood and turned as she continued, "What do you want from me, Sister?" As she looked at the her guest, Gaia saw a startled look in the Norn's eyes. "What is he doing here? How did you enter my home, without my permission? Leave now." Gesturing to the Dragon, Jacob, that had come with the Sister.

"You know your magic has no effect on me, consider me her bodyguard at the moment." Jacob pointed towards Gaia. "Now answer her questions and things will go nicely."

Gaia looked towards the Dragon, and saw that this was all planned before hand, she should have known Tiamat would have sent one of her own to make sure anything found out she would know also. She would definitely be speaking of this later with her, but for now if helped her get answers then that she was willing to accept the "protection" of her escort.

"Tell me what you know about what is going on." Gaia turned back to the Norn and looked her straight in the face. She saw the fear in the Ancient Fae, and knew that they had been right she had something to do with what was going. "What have you done?"

"And what will I get in return for telling you this information? What will you give me in return for my help. You know there is a price for everything that I do, what are you willing to give in return?" The Norn knew this was a risky deal she had gotten into, but really it was not her that had wanted the Dragon Queen to suffer that had been Elder Nash.

"What do you want then?" Gaia asked, she knew how the Norn worked. She was willing to pay any price to get her daughter back. As she watched the Norn approach her and place her hand over the Sister's heart to glean what she most loved. As the Norn closed her eyes, she saw that Gaia loved life itself the most. But there had to be something that she loved more, a flicker of a vision appeared and an image came forth, the Norn jerked her hand back violently.

"Dragon Queen's granddaughter? You know her, she is your daughter?" Norn asked in surprise she had not known this when she had woven her spells. How had she not seen this, when she looked into Elder Nash's thoughts of what he wanted she never saw the Sister's relation to her. "I am sure there is something that can be arranged."

"Just tell us what you did to my daughter." Gaia reiterated her request.

There was nothing the Norn could take from the Sister, she had to follow the rules of magic as well. Only one magical being worked outside those rules and she realized she had just pissed them all off. "I am sorry there is nothing I can do for you, now please leave. I have things I need to do." As sure turned back towards her chair dismissing them both. She suddenly screamed in agony as her arm felt like something had burned her, she turned back to see the Dragon holding a branch of her tree the jagged edges clearly showing the destruction he had committed on it.

"Oh I am sorry, it looked like it was about to fall and break something." Jacob smiled as he threw the branch he had ripped off on the floor unceremoniously. "What were you saying now, I tend to not hear well these days."

"Do you have any idea what you are doing?" The Norn was frantic, she was tied to the tree as it was connected to the Earth itself. It was the source of her power.

Gaia looked backed at her companion, with both shock and a hint of relief. She could not force the Norn to do anything as she was connected to all life on the planet, the Norn was connected to the earth itself and the magics that held it together.

"We just want answers." Gaia once more stated to the clearly frantic Norn. "What did you do to my daughter."

"Make him leave now, this is between you and me," the Norn yelled back. She knew she should not have gotten involved with this. As once more a pain shot through her body that almost brought her to her knees as she looked once more to see another branch that should have been indestructible clatter towards the floor. "Okay stop, I will tell you what know."

"Thank you for your help. Now tell me what has been done." Gaia spoke calmly trying to soothe the enraged Norn.

"Elder Nash came to speak to me about getting revenge on Dragon Queen for humiliating him in the Elder Council room. I knew that I could not do anything directly to the Dragon Queen, they have way too much natural magical protection for that with all there training and learning. But a foundling, now that is different. She would not have the natural immunities against magic so early, I knew it would fade in awhile especially once she started to learn her power." The Norn looked at the Sister as she explained, she knew what came next would not go over well. "Before I say anything else you need to have him leave."

"What was that, I thought you were going to be continuing the story," Jacob stated once more grabbing a branch and ripping it off the tree, sending the Norn into a screaming fit as a deep gash appeared across her leg.

"Even being a foundling I knew I could not directly use magic against her, so I placed an enchantment curse on her being. It would make those that liked her turn on her, the more they liked her the worse it would be. It should have only lasted a few weeks, just enough to cause her some discomfort." Norn explained what she had done, she was gasping in pain and knew she had to continue or suffer even more. She knew the Sister would be able to harm or do anything to her, but the Dragon would kill her if she stopped now she could see it in his eyes that controlled rage they drew power from. "But something went wrong, I did not know that she was also your daughter that she was half a Sister. Your magic is different than the Dragon's, it is based on life essence. The enchantment drew strength from that part of her and changed somehow, not only did it make it stronger and have its effect work on more people but it somehow affected her changed her perceptions kept her on edge and paranoid."

"Then you need to remove it, you placed the enchantment you need to fix this." Gaia stated, her own anger was just below the surface as she started to realize exactly what her daughter had gone through. "We need to stop this."

"I can't," the Norn answered. As she watched Jacob rip another branch from the tree sending a wave of pain through her entire being. "You don't understand, I tried." Seeing as Jacob was reaching for another branch she shouted out, "Wait...when I realized the enchantment had gotten stronger and felt the change I tried to remove it but it is now so intertwined with the Dragon half of her I can't effect it."

"But it is gone, everyone is back to normal." Gaia stated, she had seen the effects herself when she had spoke with some of her contacts earlier. Confusion clearly spanning her face.

"No it is still there, it is just that she is no longer in this realm. If she returns the enchantment will follow her as well." The Norn answered, the Sister seeing the truth behind the words. "There is only one thing that can end the enchantment forever, and that is her death." As she once more screamed in pain as several gashes appeared on her face, arms, and chest. As both Gaia and the Norn looked back towards Jacob who was ripping branches off the tree and throwing them haphazardly all around. "Please stop, I have told you what I could. I am sorry, I did not mean for any of this to happen you have to believe me. I just made the deal, it is how I feed you know this." As the Norn begged for forgiveness as she crumpled into a heap in pain.

"Lets go Jacob," Gaia spoke stricken with what she had been told. She knew the Norn was speaking the truth she could see it in her pain filled eyes. She turned to leave and was out the door when she heard it close behind her. "So what do you think? Do you think Tiamat will be able to do something?" She asked her companion turning to face him only to realize he had not followed her. Gaia swiftly turned to the door but it had already close and when she went to open it found it locked. She knew that she had to find Tiamat, and knew that she could not stop the Dragon with whatever he was going to do with the Norn. As she closed her eyes to teleport she heard the inhuman screams start as she blinked away.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the delay in updating...I was having a hard time with this chapter still not sure I got it right. However, I hope you enjoy it and for those that are still reading and enjoying this I thank you. Please feel free to review if you want.

11

The tension in the air of the Dal Riatta was thick and volatile, with the sudden appearance of the Queen of the Dragons and their bound prisoners. Trick who walked calmly towards the group, his face pale with a kind of fear that only remembrance can bring. Looking at the stern look of the Queen, he did not know really how to handle this situation but there were too many people now within the way station that he cared about. Looking over towards his daughter, granddaughter, and Kenzi he straightened himself and turned back towards the arrivals.

"Welcome to the Dal Riatta, this is a place of peace and I humbly ask that no violence happen within these walls." Trick spoke peacefully, hoping to keep the situation under some control and civil. "What may I do for you, Lady Tiamat?"

Without answering the diminutive way-keeper, Tiamat looked towards all of them. And then turned towards her captives behind her still crouched between the four men that had accompanied her and her husband who stood next to her. "I thought I had made myself clear in regards to harm coming to my granddaughter. But it would seem that my words were not listened to and now actions have brought both our realms to the brink of destruction." Trick could see the strain and stress in the Dragon Queen's eyes. Her husband, Thomas, merely placed his large hand on her shoulder and gave her a comforting squeeze in support. Trick knew that it was the short woman that stood before him, that controlled and ruled the powerful Dragons. His thoughts briefly flashed back to the Fae-Dragon Wars from his childhood, he remembered when had overheard his father telling his mother that the Queen of the Dragons had personally led an assault on one of his grandfather's largest and most fortified strongholds and defeating and conquering the it in less than an hour. Her ruthlessness was unmatched by any Dragon or Fae, she had been given the Slayer of Fae after that victory. Shuddering at he memory of this powerful foe, only upset the headache he was already experiencing.

"Please, you must understand that what has happened was beyond our control. Someone has cast a powerful spell that has affected the Fae to turn on your granddaughter. I consider her a true friend, even when I thought she was a human. I assure you have no ill will towards, Lauren quite the opposite in fact. All those here consider Lauren a true friend and loved one, some more than others," as he glanced toward Bo who was standing and approaching the Dragon Queen. "I have seen the destruction and deaths of what a war between your people and mine can do to the realms, and no one wants to return to those times."

"Tiamat, I promise you that the last thing I would ever do is hurt Lauren. She is my everything, she is my center and heart and promise you whoever did this will pay for it. But she would not want you to go to war over her no matter what. She is values all life, even when she was a slave she valued life above all else, and that is one of the million reasons that I love her." Bo stated, looking directly at Tiamat so the Queen could see the honesty and sincerity of her words. "I don't know who did this, but whatever has happened is over now. And I for one plan on kicking somebodies ass for it. Now I don't know what your capable of doing but from what I have seen there is nothing I can probably do to stop it."

"Perhaps what you say is true, but I don't know you well enough to trust you. I asked you to not harm my granddaughter, and you have done the opposite. I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt and believe that you and everyone else is under some magics. But that does not mean that I will tolerate this attack on one of mine." Tiamat stated the coldness in her tone, let everyone in the room how serious she was in this. "Someone must pay, these two are the leaders of the Fae here and they are responsible for those they lead isn't that so Blood King?" Looking towards the way-keeper knowing exactly who he was even if he so chose to hide is identity. Bo saw the astonished looks on the Morrigan, who apparently did not know this bit of information about the way-keeper. The Ash on the other did not seem to be surprise at this revelation or he was able to keep his surprise without acknowledgement.

"Please Tiamat, if you do this against the leaders of the Fae they will respond in kind and it will just lead to more bloodshed. " Trick implored the Queen of the Dragons from this course of action. "Where will it stop if you do this?"

"It matters not really who starts this conflict, the actions of the Fae already have already doomed them. What happens here will not even be remembered in the near future as your realm is consumed in chaos and destruction." Thomas spoke for the first time since arriving, his towering frame was a contradiction to his tone it seemed. Trick could tell that there was a sadness that underlined everything that was being said.

"What do you mean? It seems simple to me, if you don't start a war then there is no war." Kenzi answered, clearly recognizing that they were missing.

"It will not be we that destroy the Fae, but something far worse. Whatever has happened has somehow led Lauren to a force that we thought we had long defeated. And it has taken my granddaughter and will destroy her and with it he will reawaken and bring this world to its knees." Tiamat once again answered, a hint of anger and loss clearly in her golden eyes. "In her despair, she was contacted by an ancient evil that nearly brought the destruction of everything to the brink. Its name is Bahamut, and it is a being of pure chaos and is so old that most believe he was the first being born out of the void."

"Whoa back up there, what happened to Lauren?" Bo asked, the panic in her voice clear and edgy, her eyes showing signs of blue around the edges. "Where is she, I need to see her and explain everything." Bo was beside herself now with all the things that were going thru her mind at what was happening to Lauren. She had to find her and explain everything, to let her know that she was so in love with her that she would be lost without her.

"I don't know where she is exactly. But since Bahamut has not shown himself here yet, then she is still alive." Tiamat answered honestly, she saw the concern on the succubus' face, but that did not change anything. "We are trying to find her, I can assure you."

"You have to let me help, no matter what it is, I need to be there when you find her." Bo pleaded. As tears started to form in her eyes, she felt arms hug her shoulders and Kenzi placing her head on her shoulder to comfort her. "I have to make things right with her."

"We shall see, if we find her. But no matter, that brings us back to our current situation. Leaders must take responsibility for those they lead. I don't know which side caused this, but both of these two were warned." As she looked to one of the men standing around the bound and gagged leaders of the Fae. Who pulled out a scimitar from seemingly nowhere and held it aloft as the Morrigan was pushed forward by another of the men holding her in place for the downwards arc. The Morrigan's eyes were wide with fear, she did not want to die, she had specifically issued the commands that put Lauren under her protection as well and that no Dark Fae was to bring harm to the doctor. She saw the downward swing of the sword and looked up defiantly up to the assembled Fae in the room.

"Stop," the voice of Gaia sounded bringing the downward arc of the blade to a stop mere inches from the neck of the leader of the Dark Fae. "No Fae caused this Tia."

"Explain," Tiamat demanded to know.

"It was the Norn that caused this magic, these two had no involvement in it." Gaia answered.

"Who is the Norn and where can find her to kill her?" Bo demanded, her fury was about to be unleashed at this Norn person for all the pain and suffering it had caused.

"Careful, Bo. The Norn is a powerful being that can give you your deepest desire but at a terrible price. She is not someone that you will be able to harm and that is if you were able to find her." Trick answered his granddaughter, knowing full well that she would run head long into a fight. "She is very powerful Bo."

"It is true, child. Even my powers are of no use against her." Gaia further explained, "But that is of no consequence now. This is more serious than you can imagine. The Norn did nothing to the Fae, but to Lauren herself."

"Wait, I thought magic did not work on Dragons? How did this bitch do that?" Kenzi asked remembering what she had learned of the Dragons and how they had a natural immunity to most magic.

"Because she did curse Lauren herself, she placed the curse around her. Anyone that likes Lauren will be affected, the more you like or love my daughter the stronger the curse is." Gaia tried to explain.

"But it is gone now, we are all good to go, G." Kenzi stated, still holding on to Bo give her support she looked like she was about to collapse.

"No I am afraid not, dear Kenzi." Gaia took a seat, she was tired and overwhelmed with how everything was going. She had just found her daughter and now, it would seem she was going to lose her once more. "It is merely that Lauren is no longer on this realm, if she returns the curse comes back with her. And everything will go back to what it was like."

"Oh Hell no, there has to be a way to get the Norn to change it back. If she wants something in return then fine I will pay the price for it. But Lauren needs to be back to so she knows that I love her." Bo was pacing now, her inner succubus was raging at this Norn being for doing this. "Where can I find her?"

"If only it was that simple, Bo. The Norn tried to remove the curse when she realized that her magic had not disappeared, which she figured it would. But somehow the magic tapped into the part of her that comes from me, and it fueled it further making it more powerful. Not only did it affect the people that love and like her, but it made her own fears and doubts amplify." Gaia looked at each of those that loved her daughter, as each saw the full pain and sadness of a Sister of Life. The Fae and the human in the room each felt a great sorrow sweep through them, each felt mourning like the passing of someone they held dearest to each of them. Kenzi moved from her place beside Bo, to move to her friend and hugged her tightly from behind.

"We will get her back, G. Succu-bomb over there has never given up on something once she puts her mind to it."

All of those in the room except for Thomas and Tiamat, jumped slightly as a man appeared out of nowhere to stand in front of the the Queen of the Dragons.

"Matt?"

"Sorry Bo, my name is Jacob. Matt is my cousin." Turning to answer Bo before turning back to Tiamat. "You said that someone must pay, my Queen. I bring you those that started this." As he pulled a bag that was on his back and upturned it, all those watched as two heads rolled on the floor their lifeless eyes staring up at nothing. "Here is the former Light Fae Elder Nash, who began all this suffering, and the Norn who thought she could harm a Dragon with no consequences."

"The debt is paid then, these two for those," Thomas indicated to the two leaders of the Fae. "Considered yourself spared for the moment." As he indicated to the one holding the scimitar to release the prisoners.

"Why did you kill the Norn? How are we suppose to end this madness now." Aife asked, she had decided that she would be here for her daughter no matter what the outcome. "She could of been of some use."

"Trust me, she told me everything she could." Jacob answered. Looking towards Gaia with that shared painful knowledge. "The only way to end the curse is through death of Lauren."

"NO NO NO NO, that is not going to happen. Not while I am alive. No one is going to kill Lauren."

Everyone in the room was looking towards Bo, who was floating several feet above the floor, eyes blazing a shade of blue that was almost the color of white. She looked around at those in the room, she could feel the power radiating from them. Her power came from somewhere not even she knew where, the very air shimmered with energy and power. Even the Dragon Queen and her entourage took a step back, they could feel it. "NO ONE WILL TOUCH WHAT IS MINE. MY MATE WILL NOT BE KILLED BY THE LIKES OF YOU. I AM NEITHER LIGHT OR DARK, I AM SOMETHING MORE. REMEMBER MY WORDS, I WILL DESTROY ANY WHO TOUCH HER." As she floated back to the ground effortlessly, her eyes changing back to her normal color as the power subsided and she collapsed into unconsciousness.

"Well that is a surprise, perhaps we may have a chance after all against Bahamut. And then we will fix Lauren somehow." "Tiamat looked at the unconscious succubus who was being tended to by Aife and Kenzi. "Perhaps if we work together, we can overcome this threat to both our realms." Looking at Trick, who she acknowledged at the true leader of the Fae no matter what he tried to deny.

"Perhaps we can." Trick answered looking at the Morrigan and the Ash, and watched as the Ash nodded in assent and the Morrigan turning and leaving with a look of disdain on her face.

All jumped when there was a shimmer in the air, and four women of timeless beauty stepped out. "Then perhaps we could be of assistance, then."

"Sisters," Gaia smiled at her fellow sisters. She had not felt them awaken.


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay of updates, but real life sorta got in the way. Plus my computer got a nasty virus that decided to be a pain in the ass. I know this is a shorter update than I would have liked to give, but I figured I would post this to let everyone know I was still working on this when I can. I hope you can forgive the delay and I hope you are still enjoying the story. Feedback or reviews are always appreciated, please feel free to leave anything good or bad._

12

Lauren was tired, so very tired. She had not gotten much sleep for the past few days and her days had been filled with exercises that drove her beyond her physical limits. Bahamut was a strict teacher that made her redo every exercise from the beginning if any mistake were made on her part. She was learning things about her powers but it was taking its toll on her.

"Again, foundling," Bahamut instructed as he watched the boulder that probably weigh several hundred pounds falter from where it was suspended in the air. He could see that Lauren was starting to struggle from the hours of training that he was pushing her. "If you don't learn your powers then you become weak and then those that turned on you could make you a slave again."

"Never again," Lauren shouted as she once again pushed her limits. Her anger engulfed her at the thought of becoming a slave again. Never again would she allow someone to dictate her life or actions. She focused on the boulder that she had lifted and been holding for the last half hour suspended in the air. And with a sudden surge of power from her anger it exploded, sending shards of rock and dust everywhere. She felt the power that she had from her anger, it filled every synapses in her body and she felt more alive than ever before. This was what she was born to have, it was her destiny. With this power she could enslave those that had made her a slave and used her for their own selfish purposes, now she could teach them what it felt like to be a servant. "I can feel the power, you spoke of, and it feels great."

"Yes foundling, this is your destiny. We Dragons we were meant to shape worlds and reality, why should we bound ourselves and becomes a slave to conformity." Bahamut replied, feeding the rage into Lauren's mind without her knowledge. "We Dragons once ruled the cosmos, shaping it to our whims. We are a pale shadow of what we once were, dear foundling, we have become slaves to those that wish us to be less than what we were meant to be." Once again sending some of his own rage and anger into Lauren, using the thought of slavery to keep the rage going in the blonde.

Lauren opened herself further to the power that was flowing into her, she felt powerful and free for the first time in her life. No one would ever control her again, no one would make her do anything she did not want to do, but most important she would never ever be a slave again. And if she had to fight for that freedom, then she would do what she had to do to keep herself free. "I WILL NEVER BE A SLAVE AGAIN," Lauren spoke her voice infused with the power that was cascading off her in waves, her eyes glowing a golden white in their intensity.

"Come foundling that is enough for today, you are getting better. Perhaps tomorrow you will be able to hold this mere pebble aloft for more than an hour." Bahamut stated, he knew that she was becoming more powerful by the day, but he would not make the mistake of letting her think that he was not capable of taking her out. "Soon no one will ever be able to make you a slave again foundling. You will hold your destiny in your own hands, dear childe, and then no one will be able to stop you. But that day is not yet and we should get food in our stomachs and rest our minds for the evening." As he turned to walk the distance to his home, he used one of his many gifts to watch her, even though he was walking away from her his head pointed towards home, as Lauren came down from the feeling of power that coursed through her. He saw how it had drained her of energy, as she slowly made her way to follow him. Everything was falling into place, he was letting her draw too much power into herself with no training and when it ebbed from her it left her drained. Soon he would be ready to strike, a few more days perhaps and everything would ready.

Lauren walked behind Bahamut at a slower pace, she felt drained and tired. The sleepless nights and the training left her drained to the point of exhaustion, but she would not fail in learning to protect herself. She looked forward at her teacher and smiled, he was a strict teacher that expected perfection in her training and work. He reminded her of a professor that she had in medical school that expected his students to work at two hundred percent efficiency and made her study harder than any other student because she respected him. As she increased her pace to catch up to him, her thoughts drifted towards a certain succubus and a brief sense of longing entered her mind. She could see the long flowing hair that framed the beautiful Fae that she had come to love, her lips that fascinated the doctor, flawless skin that covered the perfect body. Lauren's breathing was becoming shallower as her thoughts of Bo, drifted to more arousing aspects of the succubus. She felt Bo's touch along her skin, she could almost hear Bo whispering in her ear as she felt her breathing along her ear as a gentle whisper. She could just make out the voice, "Oh baby, I have missed you so much. Now you need to come back, you belong to the Fae remember?"

Lauren stopped in her tracks, the anger easily flowing back into her. That is what she was to them, a slave. No matter what she was, no matter how much power she had, she would always be a slave to them. 'Never again, I will destroy them all before they put that collar back around them,' she thought to herself. Never noticing that at least a dozen boulders that were scattered around the clearing of the house were being held aloft, none of them so much as swaying.

Bahamut smiled as he reached for his door, he had sent the thoughts of slavery and betrayal into the blonde doctor. He knew that he could not afford to let her have hope if he wanted his plan to succeed. "Come little one, I think Rose made that stew you are so fond of."

Lauren let go of the anger once more, and the power drained out of her in a flood. She was barely able to make it to the door and inside before she collapsed in a chair. She was just so tired she couldn't think straight. She looked up through eyes that were so tired everything was blurry and out of focus and saw Bahamut not as the man she knew but someone so old he looked like his skin was barely holding him together sitting in the far corner of the room, he looked like he was moments from death. She blinked her eyes to focus them and looked towards the ancient teacher to see him looking himself, aged but vibrant and healthy. As her stomach growled with hunger she looked up to see a smiling Rose looking towards her, indicating that dinner was almost ready. Lauren closed her eyes for a moment just to relieve some of the weariness from her body. And as soon as she closed her eyes she saw the Fae and Bo putting the collar of her enslavement around her neck and forcing her to kneel in supplication.

In the corner, a very old dragon smiled soon he would finish this, soon he would once again rule and soon he would have the power to fulfill his destiny. Now to start phase two, he sent his thoughts to those that had served him before. Ones that had hidden themselves away for so long in the Fae realms, he would start the chaos that would decide the fate of the Fae and Dragon alike and when that was finished he would turn on the humans.

_xxx_

Dyson had stayed away from the Dal as much as he could, he dare not expose himself for those that could be looking for him. He had heard through the grapevine all about the Norn's magic that had everyone believing that it was the Fae that was at fault and not the human doctor. He did not trust her, never had really, she was smart and knew how to manipulate the situation to her favor. He had heard of how she had manipulated the Ash into giving her a position of power by basically blackmailing her medical services for power. Dyson had watched for years as the blonde doctor used her place to learn all about the Fae and used that knowledge to her own selfish desires to experiment and place herself in a place that was above her station as a slave. No Dyson knew somehow she had made everyone believe that she was the victim in all this, he had even decided it had been Lauren herself that had gone to the Norn to make all this possible. The shifter had already made some deals to get allies, he had found those that had a problem with the doctor and had easily been able to sway them to his cause. Looking at the dragonbane dagger that he held, he knew that soon he would finish this and Bo would be free of her influence and be able to be together as it should be.

"I see you have become so focused, that you let yourself be sneaked up on, wolf," the Morrigan spoke from the shadows. "I see we have some common enemies between us. And for once I do not like the knowing everything, so I say we set our mutual dislike of each other aside and focus on the real threats."

"For once, I agree with you." Dyson responded, mad at himself for not be aware of his surroundings. He did not trust the Dark Fae and especially the Morrigan, but in this he needed all the allies he could muster. And besides he might be able to lay the blame all on the Morrigan when the time was right. "So what do you have in mind?"


End file.
